Une princesse ne devrait jamais parier
by je.me.souviendrai.tjs
Summary: Sasuke apprendra trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû parier avec Suigetsu, lorsque ce dernier se fait surprendre à voler un examen par une certaine personne.   -En Pause-
1. Une princesse ne devrait jamais parier

**Une princesse ne devrait jamais parier**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p><em>Dans la lutte entre toi et le monde, parie sur le monde.<em>

- Frank Zappa -

* * *

><p>- Oh! Mais qui voilà? Ne serait-ce pas Monsieur-le-petit-génie alias la-princesse-de-glace-au-regard-de-braise? fit une voix moqueuse derrière moi.<p>

Je reconnus rapidement ce timbre grave. Il m'était impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette voix imposante, ni l'éviter.

Je me retournai avec lenteur vers le propriétaire de la voix pour me retrouver plongé dans deux yeux d'un bleu intense où flottaient une lueur de malice.

Et alors que nous nous affrontions du regard, le temps sembla s'allonger. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement, alors que mes yeux s'agrandissaient malgré moi. Un seul mot réussit à s'échapper de ma bouche :

_Merde._

* * *

><p><strong>Trois jours plus tôt<strong>

J'étais assis tranquillement sous le plus grand arbre, surnommé le vieillard du au fait qu'il était tout croche et le plus ancien des arbres de la cour de notre école.

Cette école était la plus ancienne de la province qui regroupait le secondaire et le primaire. On l'avait nommé l'École du Meaulnes, car le directeur qui avait fait construit la bâtisse était un grand admirateur du romancier Alain-Fournier. Bref, c'était une vieille école qui avait été construite une centaine d'années auparavant.

L'école du Meaulnes avait été construite pour n'y accueillir que l'élite de la province. Il n'y avait que des garçons. Oh! N'allez pas croire que cela soit sexiste envers les filles, car voyez-vous, il y a quelques années, le directeur avait décidé d'y inclure des filles dans l'établissement.

Malheureusement, plusieurs incidents firent leur apparition, dont un surnommé l'incident de la gomme à mâcher. Cet incident se produisit, il y a de cela 3 ans, lors de mes 14 ans. Très tôt, j'appris à vivre avec de fervents admirateurs et admiratrices. Toutefois, lors de ce particulier évènement, une file aux cheveux roses se mit en tête que nous allions nous marier, lorsque nous aurions tous les deux atteint nos 18 ans. Ainsi, elle se mit à me suivre, je dirais même plus, à me poursuivre jours **et** nuits! Vous êtes-vous déjà réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit avec une maniaque au dessus de votre tête qui tente de remonter votre t-shirt? Non? Ahh vous ne savez pas ce que vous manqué! Voyez le sarcasme? Bref, lorsque mon grand frère réussit à me débarrasser de cette… _chose_, mon père réussit à convaincre que cette _chose_ devait quitter l'école.

Bien que peiné de ne plus voir de jeunes filles en jupes courtes, le directeur fut forcé de retirer les filles de l'établissement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que mon incident arriva également à une dizaine d'autres garçons, et ce, même à Naruto. Eh oui, les filles sont des créatures… dangereuses?

Dire qu'il y a quelques années, Naruto était considéré comme un rejet par toute la population de notre ville. On le voyait toujours comme le trouble-fête. Il avait soudainement disparu lors de notre cinquième année au primaire. (1) Pour ne réapparaitre aussi soudainement quelques années plus tard durant notre deuxième année de secondaire.

Je n'ai jamais compris la mentalité des filles qui fréquentaient notre école à cette époque. Comment pouvaient-elles le trouver soudainement intéressant alors que quelques années plus tôt, elles le méprisaient? Ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon de 5 pieds 9, muni d'une chevelure blonde, qui rappelle un champ de blé se prélassant au soleil lors d'un été chaud avec une légère brise, et pourvu de muscles qu'on arrive parfois à voir au travers son uniforme, en particulier quand il finit de jouer au basketball, car son corps était rempli de sueur qui coulait le long de sa peau bronzée, sans parler de son regard profond qui semble regarder votre âme, lorsque vous vous perdez dans ses yeux bleus…

Erm…

Bref, ce n'est pas parce qu'un type qui était un peu joufflu étant jeune et qui devient soudainement attirant - non pas que je le trouve attirant, n'allez pas vous imaginer quoique ce soit—qu'on devrait le traiter soudainement comme un dieu en omettant le passé.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'étais tranquillement installé sous le vieillard en train de regarder les nuages.

Au moment où j'allais m'assoupir, un poids vint s'écraser sur ma poitrine, me coupant automatiquement le souffle.

Avec un grognement profond d'ennui, je rouvris mes yeux pour les laisser tomber sur mon _supposé_ meilleur ami, Suigetsu. Un véritable trouble-fête qui s'amuse à jouer les durs, mais qui, dans le fond, ne fait ça que pour se donner un genre. Un véritable adolescent de 17 ans, quoi.

Lui et moi, ça remonte à nos 4 ans, ou plus précisément à l'anniversaire de mes 4 ans.

Faisant parti des Uchiha, mon père avait décidé d'organiser une énorme réception contenant plus d'adultes que d'enfants pour célébrer mon anniversaire. Une bonne occasion de se faire des contacts, que mon père disait. La bonne blague, oui! Bref, mis à part mon frère et mon père, je ne connaissais personne.

J'étais du genre collant, lorsque j'étais jeune. Je gardais toujours une main sur l'une des manches du chandail d'Itachi, qui avait 8 ans à l'époque, car mon frère me disait souvent que j'avais une tête à me faire kidnapper et à me faire molester. Bon, j'ignorais ce que « molester » voulait dire, mais, à l'époque, je pensais qu'il parlait d'un mollusque géant qui tenterait de m'adopter!

Malheureusement, mon attention fut attirée par une libellule qui passa devant moi. Évidemment, comme tout enfant qui se respecte, je me lançai à sa poursuite afin de l'attraper… ce que je ne puis faire. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai que je m'étais perdu dans cette marée de smokings noirs et de robes de soirée bien trop chics pour une fête d'enfant de 4 ans.

Les larmes vinrent rapidement se former au coin de mes yeux. Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembloter légèrement. Mon père m'avait rapidement appris à ne pas pleurer, car j'étais un Uchiha, alors je tentais tant bien que mal de me retenir, mais quelques larmes réussirent à s'échapper de mon contrôle.

Alors que je tentais d'essuyer les larmes rebelles de mon visage, un lourd poids vint s'atterrir contre mon dos. Lorsque je me retournai, je me perdis dans deux grands yeux d'améthystes qui me regardaient avec curiosité.

Lorsque je tentai de repartir, un sourire s'élargit sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux blancs, alors qu'il s'emparait de ma main pour déposer un baiser sur ma paume blanchâtre. Une légère rougeur s'empara de mes joues. Non, je ne rougissais pas. Il est impossible pour un Uchiha de rougir.

- Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à retrouver la princesse perdue, sourit-il.

Je n'ai pas aimé me faire comparer à une princesse, alors je me résolu à faire ce qui me sembla le plus approprié à faire dans ce genre de situation.

Je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces.

Ensuite, je lui lançai le meilleur regard noir à la Uchiha, avant de repartir dans ma quête pour retrouver Itachi.

Ma petite expédition ne dura pas bien longtemps, avant que je ne retrouve mon grand frère en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Kisame.

À mon étonnement, ou plutôt à mon horreur, je retrouvai également à leurs côtés l'affreux garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'améthyste.

- Oh! Mais revoilà la princesse, me sourit-il.

Ce n'est que plus tard, que j'appris qu'il se nommait Suigetsu et qu'il était le petit cousin de Kisame.

Étrangement, Suigetsu et moi devînmes rapidement inséparables et pour ainsi finir en tant que meilleur ami.

Tout ça pour dire qu'alors que je m'étendais tranquillement au pied du vieillard, ce crétin de Suigetsu vint m'écraser de bon cœur.

- Suigetsu! Combien de fois, va-t-il falloir que je t'explique que lorsque tu me sautes dessus, une étrange envie de meurtre s'empare de moi et qu'un jour cette envie deviendra un besoin nécessaire ou du moins une pulsion incontrôlable.

- Allons princesse! Tu dis la même chose à chaque fois. Alors que tu sais très bien que tu m'aimes trop pour pouvoir me faire du mal, mon petit Sasu-chan.

- Hn.

- Ah! Non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer!

- … Hn?

-J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre ton automatisme à utiliser cet horrible monosyllabe « hn »!

- Hn.

- Ok! Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, hein?

- Hn.

- Princesse, j'ai une idée. Ça t'intéresse?

- Hn.

- Bon, disons que tu viens de dire oui, commença-t-il en me lançant un regard exaspéré. En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'un pari.

- Explique…

- Hehe ! Je savais que cela t'intéresserait. Je te paris que tu ne pourras pas réussir à ne pas utiliser de « hn » pour une durée de… hum… disons de trois jours.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

- Si **tu** gagnes, je m'engage à sortir avec Karin durant un mois entier et à te donner 100 $. Cependant, si **je** gagne…

- Sui, es-tu obligé d'insérer des pauses inutiles pour créer un _supposé_ suspens? À quoi ça sert? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une audience qui s'intéresse à ce que tu dis…

- Cependant, si **je** gagne, poursuivit-il en me jetant un regard noir avant de poursuivre, tu vas devoir aller voler le corrigé de l'examen de biologie de la semaine prochaine.

- Sui… Étais-tu vraiment obligé de choisir l'examen d'Orochimaru? Tu sais bien qu'il me jette des regards étranges et qu'il s'amuse à « effleurer » mon dos quand je passe près de lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Karin aussi est folle et elle est ma conséquence, donc je ne vois pas le prob… Ooooh!

- Ooooh, quoi? demandai-je en l'imitant sarcastiquement.

- Je comprends, Sasuke… Tu as peur n'est-ce pas, petite princesse?

- Va chi….

- Tsut. Tsut, fit-il en plaçant son doigt sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas un beau langage pour une aussi jolie princesse telle que toi.

- Sui…

- Alors, princesse? Es-tu prêt à parier?

- Hn.

Merde_._

- Oh! Oh! Sasu-chan, il me semblerait que tu as **déjà** perdu.

- Minute, je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais…

- Bon, je te laisse une dernière chance, mais le pari commence maintenant.

- H… Ok.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Suigetsu ne m'annonça rien de bon. Il avait bien vu que j'avais failli prononcer le son qui m'était dorénavant interdit.

Et connaissant Suigetsu, je savais qu'il allait installer des espions autour de moi, afin de savoir si je trichais durant le pari.

Je ne fus donc pas surpris, lorsque je vis Juugo m'approcher avec un sourire d'excuse, lorsqu'il prit place à mes côtés avant le début du cours de français.

- C'est bon Juugo, soupirai-je. Je savais déjà que Sui ne me ferait pas confiance.

- Sasu, es-tu sûr que c'était une bonne idée de faire ce pari avec Sui?

Mon visage dû en dire long, car Juugo, avant de se retourner, m'ébouriffa doucement les cheveux avec affection, tentant à sa manière de me montrer son soutien.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à passer à travers ma journée à l'école.

Lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte de ma maison, j'y vis Itachi m'y attendre avec un grand sourire de prédateur. C'était à prévoir.

Suigetsu voulait vraiment gagner ce pari, et ce, à n'importe quel moyen.

Plus que deux jours avant de voir Suigetsu sortir avec Karin, du moins c'est ce que je pensais…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 terminé.<p>

Voici la nouvelle version de _Ce qui arrive lorsqu'une princesse fait un pari_, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce premier chapitre est assez semblable, mais j'ai rajouté quelques détails supplémentaires.

PS. : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que je ferais faire à Sasuke s'il était mien. _*sourire pervers*_

(1) : Pour ceux qui ne fonctionnent pas avec le système d'éducation québécois, lorsque l'on est en cinquième année, on est habituellement âgé entre 10 et 11 ans.


	2. Vous avez dit tatouage?

**Une princesse ne devrait jamais parier**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><em>L'amour c'est comme le hockey, tu te fais plaquer et tu sais pas pourquoi.<em>

-Caroline Lebrun-

* * *

><p>Le matin du deuxième jour de mon pari, Suigetsu semblait ne jamais arriver. Il était en retard comme d'habitude, mais contre toutes mes attentes, il finit par arriver pour s'appuyer contre les casiers près du mien, au moment où je planifiais de trouver une batte de baseball pour lui fracasser son si joli visage.<p>

Il faut dire que je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur ce matin-là, grâce à mon charmant grand frère, Itachi qui avait pensé que ce serait amusant de fermer mon réveil matin, de sorte que je me réveille 10 minutes avant l'heure où je dois habituellement quitter la maison pour me rendre à l'école.

Il faut dire que mon frère me connait mieux que moi-même, à mon plus grand regret, et donc, il sait exactement comment me pousser à bout. Le seul problème est le fait que, lorsque je suis exaspéré, j'ai tendance à utiliser mon expression «hn» à mon grand malheur. C'est un véritable automatisme. Et ça, mon frère le sait. Tch. Traite.

Tout ça pour dire que, lorsque j'arrivai à l'école, j'avais déjà des envies de meurtre, car en plus du coup du réveil, mon adorable frère avait décidé de couper l'eau chaude, au moment où je prenais ma douche.

L'aura meurtrière, qui m'entourait, n'empêcha pas pour autant Suigetsu de me sauter dessus, lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

- Princesse? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Pourquoi as-tu cette aura maléfique autour de ta frêle personne? Serais-tu en manque d'amour, rajouta-t-il en haussant ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit amour, ton prince Suigetsu est là pour t'en donner au maximum! Après tout, entre toi et moi, je suis celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans le domaine de donner de l'amour, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille avec un sourire malicieux.

N'allez pas croire que ce crétin de poisson pense vraiment ce qu'il dit. C'est juste qu'il a pris cette habitude énervante, chaque fois qu'il me voit ainsi.

- Sui, la ferme, grognai-je, en repoussant son visage de ma main droite.

- Oh! Sasu-chan, comment peux-tu me dire ça? Moi, qui ferais tout pour toi!

- Sui, roulai-je des yeux, sérieusement la ferme.

Il se tut en voyant mon regard sérieux. Il tenta de lire dans mes yeux ce que je ne lui disais pas, mais il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il peut sembler être. Il comprit rapidement.

- Itachi?

- Itachi, confirmai-je.

Ce simple mot le fit frissonner. C'est fou l'effet qu'un seul nom de 6 lettres et de 3 syllabes peut causer comme frayeur à un individu de 5 pieds 8.

Voyez-vous, mon surnom de princesse ne vint pas de nulle part. Avant le décès de ma mère peut de temps peu après mes 2 ans, celle-ci avait pris pour habitude de m'habiller en fille- _Ne dîtes rien!_-, car j'étais soi disant mignon dans des robes lolita pour enfants.

Quelques temps après le décès de ma mère, Itachi décida de reprendre cette habitude, une sorte d'hommage à ma mère. Hommage qui se transforma rapidement en passe-temps pour mon frangin, qui rajouta toutes sortes de styles de vêtements, incluant cosplay, chat, _french maid_, etc. Croyez-moi, énumérer toute la liste des costumes qu'il me força à porter jusqu'à mes 9 ans serait beaucoup trop longue.

J'avais très vite compris qu'un garçon normal ne devrait pas s'habiller de la sorte, mais Itachi, malgré son côté frère-poule, s'amusait toujours à me fournir de nouveaux habits, car j'étais et suis toujours sa petite princesse, d'où la raison pour laquelle Sui commença à son tour à me surnommer ainsi.

Toutefois, l'évènement, qui fait encore frissonné Suigetsu et le convainquit _enfin_ (ça faisait des années que je tentais de le lui dire, chose qu'il démentait à chaque fois) que mon frère est machiavélique, se produisit lors de ses 10 ans. Itachi et son ignoble frère Kisame, qui, en passant, s'amusa quand j'étais plus jeune à caché dans toutes mes affaires des horribles étoiles de mer, proposèrent de préparer son repas de fête. Le simple fait qu'ils aient proposé de faire une telle chose aurait du nous mettre en garde, mais que voulez-vous? Ces deux démons ne sont pas démoniaques pour rien. Ils avaient bien préparé leur coup et nous avaient proposé de jouer avec les jeux vidéo de Kisame, chose qui normalement nous était interdite.

Suigetsu et moi avions pris l'habitude de ne manger que tous les deux pour nos anniversaires. Ainsi, au moment où nous mettions à table, mon frère et son cousin apportèrent le plat principal. Disons, seulement que les poissons tropicaux de Suigetsu, qu'avait Sui depuis ses 7 ans, disparurent ce jour-là et que nous mangeâmes de bonnes brochettes de poissons…

Je fis sorti de mes pensées, lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je relevai mon regard pour me perdre dans les yeux d'améthyste de mon meilleur ami.

- Et sinon, Princesse, comment ce passe notre pari? As-tu succombé à la tentation?

- Non.

- Je vois…

- Bon, tu m'excuses Sui, mais je dois aller en classe.

- Ouais...ouais, me répondit-il d'un ton absent. On se revoit pour le dîner alors.

Je lui jetai un regard curieux, avant de me retourner pour me diriger vers ma classe de biologie.

Si seulement, je m'étais retourné, j'aurais peut-être pu apercevoir le sourire dangereux qui se dessina sur les lèvres de mon ami.

* * *

><p>Génial.<p>

Ma première classe de ce matin devait justement être avec Orochimaru.

Ma journée pouvait-elle être pire? Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça, car c'est toujours dans ces moments-là que quelque chose d'horrible se produit.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur le sang, à savoir sa composition ou bien encore le trajet qu'il suivait en passant par le cœur puis les poumons pour s'oxygéner, puis retournant vers le cœur, pour ensuite, se propulser partout dans le cœur, se vidant de son oxygène, pour finalement retourner dans le cœur et ainsi de suite.

Je dois admettre que c'était assez intéressant comme cours, si l'on enlève les moments où notre prof passait près de mon bureau avec son eau de Cologne bien trop forte. Je sais bien que je me retrouve dans une situation anormal, puisqu'un prof n'est pas sensé flatter les cheveux de ses élèves ou frôler son élève. C'est même dégueulasse venant d'Orochimaru.

Je préférerais 100 fois plus que ce soit Kankuro qui me touche. Une minute! Ce que je viens de dire sonne mal. Très mal. Très très mal. Laissez-moi clarifier un peu les choses. J'ai un peu exagérer en parlant de le laisser me toucher. Je ne parlais pas de me toucher, toucher, mais entre un vieux d'une cinquantaine d'année et un jeune musclé dans la vingtaine, qui fait un stage pour devenir professeur, avouez que vous aussi préféreriez le jeunot. En plus, il n'a que 3 ans de plus que moi et il a des tatous. Oui, j'ai une sorte de fétiche pour les tatouages. Mais attention, pas seulement les tatous sur les hommes, car non, je ne les trouve pas attirant avec leur grand corps musclé et leur voix grave qui peuvent susurrer des paroles douces à mon oreille, faisant monté doucement la température de mon corps, tout en augmentant les palpitations de mon cœur…

Saleté de Suigetsu. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas, un jour, fait lire un yaoi. C'était pour ouvrir mon esprit. Ouvrir mon esprit, mes fesses oui!

N'empêche, que je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait fait pour se retrouver en possession de ce genre de manga, alors qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro, surtout qu'il ne cesse d'affirmer qu'il n'y a pas de gars plus attiré par les seins que lui sur Terre. À moins que… Bon, mis à part le fait qu'il s'amuse à me coller de temps en temps, mais ça, il le fait depuis notre plus jeune âge.

Je fus rapidement sorti de ma rêverie, lorsque je sentis une main glacée frôlée mon cou. Je sursautai violement, pour fixer Orochimaru qui me regardait avec une étrange lueur dans son regard.

Je fis parcourir rapidement mon regard autour de moi et remarquai que j'étais maintenant seul avec lui. La classe avait du se terminer sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Merde.

- Un problème Monsieur? demandai-je poliment, du moins le plus que je pus, malgré le profond dégout que je ressentais pour cet homme.

- Non, non, Sasuke-kun, fit-il en faisant rouler mon nom le long de sa langue qui est bien trop longue pour être humaine. Je pensais que je devrais peut-être te donner des leçons privées, car j'ai remarqué que tu te perdais souvent dans la lune malgré ton énorme talent pour ma matière.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, la porte de la classe, que je n'avais pas remarqué être fermé, s'ouvrit brusquement pour y laisser entrer Juugo.

- Sasuke, tu es en retard. Anko-san te cherche et si c'est elle qui te trouve, tu vas le regretter, mon vieux.

Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Personne. Non. Personne ne voulait affronter Anko-san, notre prof d'éducation physique, lorsqu'elle était en colère. Croyez-moi, c'est du suicide ou vous êtes simplement masochiste pour le vouloir.

- Inutile de me donner des cours particuliers, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des études dans le domaine de la biologie pour mon avenir. Et je m'excuse si je vous ai semblé lunatique ces derniers temps, je veillerai à faire plus attention au cours. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeur, fis-je en me levant rapidement pour rejoindre Juugo sans regarder Orochimaru.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la hauteur de Juugo, il resta un moment dans le cadre de la porte pour fixer méchamment Orochimaru, avant de me rejoindre en quelques pas et me prendre par la main pour me tirer doucement. Habitude qu'il avait prise, lorsqu'il sentait la colère montée dans ses veines.

Nous ne dîmes rien durant notre trajet vers les vestiaires du gymnase, mais je sentais parfois le regard inquiet de Juugo posé sur moi et l'entendais pousser des soupirs exaspérés de temps en temps.

Il savait que notre prof de bio était dangereux, car il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre avec son ancien meilleur ami, Kimimaru. Je dis bien ancien, car, malheureusement, ce dernier décida, il y a maintenant un an et demi.

C'était une histoire assez triste, dont je n'ai jamais eu tout les détails, car chaque fois que je tentais d'aborder le sujet avec Juugo, son regard se voilait avec une si grande tristesse, que je ne pouvais me résoudre à poursuivre sur le sujet. J'attends encore qu'il fasse les premiers pas pour m'en parler, mais je sais que c'est difficile pour lui, car je le soupçonne d'avoir des sentiments plus forts qu'une simple amitié pour Kimimaru.

Il me répéta souvent que je lui rappelai Kimimaru de diverse façon, mais il me voit plus comme un petit frère qu'il doit protéger que comme un amant potentiel. J'imagine que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il reste toujours avec Sui et moi.

Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines après le décès de Kimimaru, que je me rapprochai enfin de lui. Je dis enfin, car moi aussi je considère maintenant Juugo comme un frère. Je ne pourrai me passer de lui.

Notre rencontre fut quelque peu inusité. Cela de produisit lors d'un après-midi, alors que j'étais une fois de plus retenu par Orochimaru, qui était bien trop près de mon espace vitale, du moins de mon avis. Alors que le vieil homme ne se penche lentement vers mon visage avec un sourire plus ou moins sinistre, Juugo entra dans la classe pour ramasser un livre qu'il avait oublié. Il nous surprit du même coup et lorsqu'il prit conscience de la proximité du professeur, il se dirigea automatiquement vers moi, agrippa rageusement mon poignet et me tira vers lui. Il lança un regard glacial vers le vieil homme et me força à le suivre, lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

Lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés de la classe, il me plaqua contre des casiers et me chuchota d'une voix glaciale (1) de m'éloigner d'Orochimaru. Puis, il me lâcha et repartit sans me lancer un seul regard.

Le lendemain, je le retrouvai seul sous le vieillard. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait se laisser bercer par le mouvement de la brise. Je me dirigeai lentement vers lui, alors qu'il gardait toujours les yeux. C'était comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ma présence. Voyant son manque de réaction, je me permis de m'asseoir à côté de lui et ferma les yeux à mon tour. Le même manège se produisit plusieurs matins de suite. Au bout du troisième jour, je lui murmurai un simple merci et je crus apercevoir du coin de mes yeux l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment que nous devinrent amis. Évidement, n'aimant pas être mis de côté, Suigetsu se joignit rapidement à nous. Et aussi naturellement que vite, nous fûmes inséparables.

* * *

><p>Savez-vous ce qui est vraiment désagréable dans la vie?<p>

C'est lorsque vous ne pouvez utiliser votre expression favorite, lorsqu'un être vous énerve au plus haut point et que vous êtes forcé de rester assis à côté de la dite personne en attendant votre tour pour jouer.

- Savais-tu, Sasuke, que Crevel a un jour dit que _Nu, il n'y a de bonheur que pour les corps libérés de leurs vêtements_.

- …

- Intéressante réaction, Sasuke. Je partage ton opinion. Ça me fait penser que Noctuel a lui aussi dit une phrase intéressante sur le sujet. Il dit que _la nudité est une absence de vêtements qui ne manque pas d'__effets_! Cet homme est un véritable génie! Il résume en intégralité se que devrait être notre réaction face au corps masculin…

Sai, cet être n'étant autre que mon clone raté, comme aimait le surnommé Sui, s'amusait à me parler et à me décrire avec plusieurs images l'anatomie masculine des autres garçons de la classe.

Non, mais! Pour qui se prenait-il? Comme si je n'étais pas capable de voir par moi-même leur beaut…

Erm… Il n'est pas nécessaire de poursuivre cette pensée.

Alors que Sai continuait de jacasser à propos des garçons de la classe, je fus miraculeusement appelé pour aller remplacer quelqu'un sur le terrain pour jouer une bonne partie de hockey cosom. Rien de mieux pour se vider du stress qui semblait crouler sur mes épaules.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à faire 3 buts. Il faut dire que Kiba était un bon goaler.

Cependant, alors que j'allais faire une passe à un de mes coéquipiers, Suigetsu, qui était dans l'équipe adverse, réussit à me souffler sur l'une de mes oreilles, ce qui me fit sursauter de plaisir. Oui, je suis sensible des oreilles C'est bon pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire!

Résultat, je fus déconcentré et envoya, sans le vouloir, la rondelle en plein ventre du respectueux Naruto. Il en eut le souffle coupé et, lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration, il releva vers moi un regard bleu avec une teinte de rouge.

Derrière moi, j'entendis le rire bruyant de Suigetsu, qui se marrait face à la situation.

Il faut dire que depuis toujours ma relation avec Naruto n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme étant bonne.

Lorsque Naruto revient de sa longue et mystérieuse absence, on aurait dit une tout autre personne. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon joufflu qui criait sur tout les toits, ni le trouble-fête qui causait pagaille autour de lui. Non. Bien au contraire, à son retour, il avait tellement poussé qu'il me dépassait en atteignant les 5 pieds 8. Son corps et ses muscles s'étaient développés d'une manière parfaite. Son charisme charmait tous les êtres autour de lui. Rapidement, il devient le président de l'école, se joignait à l'équipe de football dans ses temps libres, faisant gagner l'équipe par la même occasion, et ses résultats scolaires arrivaient dorénavant à rivaliser avec les miens. Ainsi, une sorte de rivalité s'était installée entre nous, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je crois qu'elle fut davantage créée par l'imagination des autres élèves que par nous deux. Parfois, je le surprenais à me regarder avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Bien que je n'arrive toujours pas à identifier cette lueur, je sais au moins qu'elle se diffère de l'étrangeté d'Orochimaru.

Bref, après ce léger flashback et la tête de Suigetsu posée dans le creux de mon cou pour tenter de contrôler son rire, je réussis à lire sur les lèvres fines du blond qu'il allait m'attendre dans les vestiaires après le cours.

* * *

><p>Les autres garçons avaient, depuis longtemps, quitté les vestiaires, lorsque j'y entrai. Anko-san m'avait forcé à rester avec elle, à la fin de la classe, pour faire 10 fois le tour du gymnase en courant. Tout ça pour m'enseigner l'importance de la ponctualité, comme elle disait.<p>

Bref, lorsque j'y entrai, ce fut le silence qui m'accueilli, au lieu des cris habituels des autres gars. Je fis quelques pas, en sachant très bien qu'un certain blond qui m'avait donné rendez-vous m'y attendrait impatiemment.

Je sursautai légèrement, lorsque j'entendis un bruit sec, comme si un objet lourd était tombé sur le sol. Je reportai mon attention vers le fond du vestiaire d'où venait le son.

Je pris une courte respiration, avant de me diriger lentement vers la provenance du son. Une fois arrivé, je me retrouvai face au blond, qui me regarda d'abord surpris, puis, par la suite, son regard se voila de colère.

- Je peux savoir _exactement_ c'est quoi _ton_ problème? grogna-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles? répondis-je en détournant le regard.

- Euh, je ne sais pas moi, peut-être le fait que tu m'as envoyé une rondelle dans l'estomac!

- C'était un accident…

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire? J'ai bien vu que Suigetsu riait derrière toi.

- Ça n'a rien avoir.

- Non, mais tu me prends pour un imbécile?

- Wow. Tu ne viens que de t'en rendre compte, fis-je en étant faussement étonné.

- Teme, grogna-t-il à nouveau en faisant un pas vers moi.

Wow. Qui aurait pu croire que monsieur le président parfait pouvait perdre patience aussi rapidement.

- Dis-moi seulement ce qui c'est passé, finit-il par soupirer avec impatience.

- Rien.

- Teme…

- Quoi?

- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait! ragea-t-il en soulevant son t-shirt, me donnant accès à son estomac musclé et bronzé, sans parler du…

Ô mon dieu! Il avait un tatouage! En plein mon genre, en plus! Il était si beau dans un style un peu trivial, mais qui s'agençait parfaitement avec la peau cuivrée du blond. Sans m'en apercevoir, je fis un pas vers lui.

- Teme? Eh! Oh! Je te parle! Vas-tu finir par me répondre?

Malheureusement, l'harmonie du tatouage était un peu gâchée par la tâche rougeâtre qui était située vers le bas-ventre gauche du blond, mais je m'imaginais qu'elle allait disparaître, car elle avait sûrement dû apparaitre, lorsque je lui avais envoyé la rondelle dessus.

Une envie soudaine me prit. Une envie qui ne devrait jamais arriver à aucun Uchiha digne de ce nom. Une envie qui se transforma rapidement en un besoin.

Piégé dans une sorte de transe, je levai doucement ma main tremblante et froide vers l'estomac du blond et l'y déposa sur sa peau douce et chaude. Je remarquai automatiquement qu'il frissonna au contact de ma main.

C'était étrange. De voir le contraste entre sa peau bronzée et la mienne si pâle. Non pas que je m'en plaignais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à tracer le contour de son tatouage, tout en m'émerveillant, lorsque je vis la chair de poule se former sur sa peau.

- Teme? murmura-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Je relevai doucement la tête pour me perdre dans ses yeux bleus, qui semblaient vouloir voir jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller.

Je sursautai, lorsque je sentis sa main chaude se poser contre ma main posée sur son estomac. Je baissai mon regard pour voir sa paume enveloppée le dessus de ma main, alors que nos doigts s'entremêlaient légèrement.

En comparaison avec la peau de son ventre, celle de sa main était un peu plus rugueuse, rappelant, ainsi, que Naruto travaillait beaucoup de ses mains. Elle n'en était pas moins tout aussi chaude.

- Teme? chuchota-t-il à nouveau en se penchant vers mon visage.

Contrairement à moi, Naruto ne semblait pas être piégé dans une sorte de transe. Au contraire, un air moqueur marquait ses traits. Son visage se rapprochait lentement vers le mien. Son souffle chaud me faisait frissonner d'anticipation.

J'étais aussi curieux de voir jusqu'où nous irions.

Plus que quelques millimètres séparaient ses lèvres des miennes. Il semblait attendre de voir si j'avais le courage de réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Je voyais le défi qu'il me lançait à travers ses yeux électriques. J'avais l'impression de lire dans son expression que jamais je n'en aurais le courage.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent avec colère et au moment où j'allais finalement lui prouver qu'il avait tord, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant, par la même occasion, sursauter. Ce qui eut pour résultat de me détacher brusquement de Naruto. Ce qui me fit trébucher pour finalement me faire atterrir douloureusement sur mon postérieur.

Des pas rapides se dirigèrent vers nous, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mon regard était toujours ancré dans celui bleuté du blond. Naruto se contenta de me lancer un regard amusé, comme s'il était meilleur que moi ou quelque chose du genre. Non, mais quel con!

- Ça va, teme?

- Hn.

- SASUKE UCHIHA! cria une voix dans mon dos.

**Merde.**

- J'ai tout entendu! Tu as dis «Hn»! Tu l'as dis! J'en reviens pas! Toi, Uchiha Sasuke, as perdu contre moi! Hahaha! Que je suis génial. Non, je suis un véritable Dieu! Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas 100$ à te donner et j'aurais préféré manger des sushis (depuis l'incident des poissons, Suigetsu se trouva dans l'incapacité complète de manger des poissons. Eh oui, les traumatismes c'est vraiment chien. Merci Freud!) plutôt que de sortir avec Karin!

Je vis le regard amusé de Naruto se transformer lentement en un regard plus malicieux, lorsqu'il le fit voyager entre Sui et moi. Suigetsu ne sembla pas remarquer la double personnalité de l'idole de notre école. Il se contenta de rire comme un malade.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me relever sous le rire de mon ami. Rire qui s'arrêta brusquement, lorsqu'il posa finalement ses yeux sur mon visage. Un sourire connaisseur se dessina sur ses lèvres, ne me disant rien qui vaille.

- Princesse? Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu rougis?

- Je ne rougis pas, grognai-je.

- Ne me dis pas que Monsieur le président a tenté de toucher à ta délicieuse personne, fit-il mine de s'offusquer.

- Sui… va sauter en bas d'un pont, grognai-je en détournant mon visage.

- Oh oh! On dirait que tu es encore plus rouge! Ne me dîtes pas que je vous ai interrompu! Alors comme ça, tu as perdu la virginité de tes lèvres, princesse, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, faisant augmenter par la même occasion la rougeur de mes joues sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Ce n'est pas si grave puisque cela m'a permis de gagner, rigola-t-il d'une voix plus haute.

- De quoi parlez-vous? finit par demander Naruto sans me quitter des yeux.

Suigetsu se contenta de recommencer à rire de bon cœur en me prenant par les épaules.

Je bouillais de rage sur place, car à cause de ses deux crétins je me retrouvai non seulement humilié, mais également forcer à voler le corrigé de l'examen de biologie d'un vieux prof pervers.

- Je vous déteste tout les deux, finis-je par grommeler en me séparant brusquement du bras de Suigetsu, tout en lui jetant le regard le plus sombre que je possédais.

Sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie du vestiaire.

* * *

><p>(1) : Pensez à Oliver Reed dans le rôle de Bill Sikes dans la comédie musical <em>Oliver!,<em> lorsque qu'il parle de ce qu'on fait au poulet à Fagin. Croyez-moi, c'est une chose à voir! Reed est époustouflant dans ce rôle! Voyez-le en anglais, l'effet est encore plus sinistre XD

Bon, une fois encore le chapitre est assez semblable, mais vous avez pu voir les premiers changements que j'ai faits. J'ai décidé de donner un peu plus de caractère à Naruto. Je trouvais que dans la version précédente, il était assez... amorphe? J'espère qu'il vous plaît dans cette nouvelle version ^^

PS. : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Si c'était le cas, ça fait longtemps que le manga serait dans la catégorie yaoi *ç*

2PS. : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le lien pour répondre aux reviews ne semble pas fonctionner pour moi. Ça dit que c'est un «_outdated link_» _ Désolé, si je ne réponds pas directement à vos commentaires, mais je vais essayer de demander de l'aide aux administrateurs du site pour régler ce problème. En attendant, merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des messages, malgré mon absence de réponse!


	3. Vol du siècle

**Une princesse ne devrait jamais parier**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p><em>Un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé. <em>

_- _Guy de Maupassant-

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours été considéré comme un élève modèle. L'idée, même, de causer du trouble aux autres m'exaspère. Non pas que je veux être considéré comme un petit ange toujours à son affaire. C'est simplement que pour parler aux autres, il faut que je me rabaisse à leur niveau, ce qui habituellement me cause plus de tort que je n'en souhaite dans ma vie.<p>

Vous comprendrez, alors, mon ennui profond, lorsque je me fis pousser par Suigetsu jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bureau d'Orochimaru, pour accomplir mon vol. Le « vol du siècle » comme s'amusait Suigetsu à l'appeler.

Évidemment, ce trouillard me força à m'y rendre pour me laisser planter là tout seul, alors que lui courait hors de l'école pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennui.

J'avais convenu avec mon ami que le meilleur moment pour voler le corrigé serait à la fin des classes, d'où mon exaspération, lorsque je fis face à la porte en chêne avec en son centre la petite plaquette en or où le nom de notre professeur de biologie y était gravé.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Alors, je me remémorai les grands voleurs que je connais, c'est-à-dire aucun de réel, mis à part Jesse James, mais lui on le considérait plus comme un cowboy, non?

Mon esprit recommença à chercher d'autres voleurs qui pourraient m'être utiles dans ma quête. Quelques-uns me vinrent en tête comme Onyx des _Chevaliers d'Émeraude_ ou bien encore _Bilbo le hobbit_, car oui, c'est lui qui avait volé l'anneau à Gollum dans un jeu de devinette. Après ça, on s'étonne de voir la pauvre créature sauter un câble et arracher le doigt d'un des descendants de Bilbo, afin de récupérer son précieux…

Mais je m'égare…

Je secouai doucement la tête et me rapprocha craintivement de la porte.

Un peu gêné, je dirigeai ma main tremblante vers la poignée aussi dorée que la plaquette de la porte. Avec une grande hésitation, je réussis à la saisir.

D'une lenteur qui ne pourrait être qualifiée, je me mis à tourner doucement la poignée. La porte n'était pas barrée, car Suigetsu avait réussi à acheter Kabuto en lui promettant de lui remettre je ne sais quoi. Les seuls mots que j'avais réussi à comprendre étaient : photos, en train de dormir, mignon, longs cheveux noirs en bataille et yeux jaunes recouverts de maquillage mauve. Étrangement, un frisson me parcourra l'échine, lorsque je vis Suigetsu se retourner vers moi avec un regard triomphant. Dieu seul sait comment il arrive à obtenir ce qu'il veut chaque fois qu'il le désire. Kabuto lui fit promettre de laisser la porte débarrée aujourd'hui à la fin des cours.

Je remerciai le ciel que Kabuto, l'apprenti d'Orochimaru, était aussi influençable. Non, mais, c'est vrai. Quel genre de professeur donnerait accès à ses élèves à son bureau?

Je poussai gentiment la porte et enfonça ma tête dans mes épaules, lorsqu'elle se mit à grincer en s'ouvrant suffisamment pour que je puisse me glisser dans le bureau.

La pièce était vaste. Les murs grisâtres étaient recouverts de photos et d'articles de journaux de toutes sortes. Plusieurs bocaux recouvraient le sol et les étagères. Je n'osai regarder à l'intérieur, sachant très bien que je le regretterai plus tard.

Je m'avançai rapidement devant le bureau d'Orochimaru pour m'agenouiller devant ses trois tiroirs.

Rapidement, je tentai d'ouvrir le premier, mais sans succès, puisqu'il était fermé à clé. Sans pour autant me décourager, je me remis à la tache en me concentrant sur le deuxième tiroir qui – par miracle - était ouvert.

J'aurais pu faire une petite danse de victoire, lorsqu'en farfouillant dans les feuilles rangées, je trouvai l'objet de mes désirs. Je sentis mon corps se détendre. C'était assez facile finalement de voler les corrigés des examens de prof. Au moment où j'allais m'en emparer, j'entendis des bruits de pas secs se rapprocher rapidement du bureau.

Je fis parcourir mon regard rapidement autour du bureau pour me trouver une cachette.

Ne trouvant aucune issue, je commençai à paniquer.

Fiévreusement, je me relevai et trouva la seule cachette possible, qui pour être honnête n'était pas vraiment une cachette. Je courus me cacher derrière l'un des gros rideaux en velours rouge sang opposé au bureau.

Au moment où je réussis à calmer ma respiration, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et des pas se diriger hâtivement vers le bureau.

Mon corps se raidit, lorsque je réussis à apercevoir Orochimaru s'asseoir sur sa chaise et débarrer le premier tiroir. Il commença à fouiller à l'intérieur en marmonnant des choses à propos d'incapables ou je ne sais quoi.

De ma cachette, je réussis à distinguer plusieurs fiches de couleur, mais je ne parvenais pas à lire les titres inscrits dessus.

Le vieil homme poussa un grognement. Il semblait ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sa recherche fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui me fit sursauter. Il poussa un soupir, avant de se tourner vers l'appareil sonnant.

- Quoi, encore?… Quoi? Non, je le cherchais justement… Je sais… Non, pas besoin de contacter le lab… Non, pauvre idiot! J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais plus aucun lien avec eux… Quoi? Mais bien sûr!... (Il poussa un petit rire cruel) Si tu continues à me parler de la sorte, je ne pourrai pas venir te porter son dossier… C'est bon, je te dis. Il va l'adorer… Oui, c'est ça. Dis-lui que je vais venir vers 19 heures ce soir… Bien…

Orochimaru raccrocha violemment le téléphone et poussa un petit gloussement lugubre. Je l'entendis marmonner un « Non, mais quel crétin, ce gosse! », avant de retourner une fois de plus à sa recherche dans le premier tiroir.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, il finit par pousser un petit cri de victoire et ressortit une pochette jaunâtre du compartiment. Puis, il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Au moment où j'allais enfin pouvoir relaxer, il s'arrêta brusquement au niveau du cadre de porte de la pièce, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Je ne puis stopper un léger hoquet de frayeur s'échapper de mes lèvres, lorsque je le vis s'avancer vers ma cachette. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le tissu rouge. C'était la fin. J'allais finalement me faire découvrir et finir par me faire dévorer par un vieux pervers. Je fermai les yeux avec force, lorsque les pas se stoppèrent devant moi. Il n'y avait plus que le tissu entre lui et moi.

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs et ce crétin de prof ne faisait toujours rien! Ne pouvait-il pas me trouver pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose?

À ma grande surprise, Orochimaru se contenta de humer.

- Il serait peut-être le temps de changer les rideaux, marmonna-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il repartit dans l'autre direction et quitta la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma, mes genoux me lâchèrent et je m'écroulai sur le sol.

J'attendis quelques minutes, pour m'assurer que l'envie de revenir chercher quelque chose ne lui prenne, tout en tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire dans les normes acceptées.

Puis, avec une vitesse fulgurante, je fonçai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Pour l'ouvrir…

ARGGG!

Cette fichue porte refuse de s'ouvrir. Oh merde! Orochimaru a dû la barrer, lorsqu'il est parti.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je ne peux tout de même pas attendre qu'il revienne. On est vendredi et donc, demain c'est samedi! Et qui dit samedi, dit pas d'école. Comme si Orochimaru venait travailler ici durant la fin de semaine!

Satané Suigetsu! Quand je vais le voir, je vais lui arracher une par une ses jolies dents blanches qu'il s'amuse à limer pour ressembler à un poisson, ou pour « intimider » les autres comme il aime dire. Non, mais quel crétin! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il a volé cette idée du cavalier sans tête de Tim Burton.

Bon, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. M'énerver de la sorte ne m'aidera pas à trouver une solution à mon problème. Et d'ailleurs, un Uchiha reste toujours maître de ses moyens.

Résumons, les éléments qui me sont utiles pour cette situation :

_1. Pour sortir d'une pièce, l'idéal est de sortir par la porte._

_2. Si la porte en question est verrouillée, débarrer cette porte avec sa clé ou à l'aide d'un passe-partout._

_3. Si vous n'avez pas ni clé, ni passe-partout, chercher des tuyaux d'aération, où vous pourrez facilement vous faufiler pour sortir. _

Je levai les yeux rapidement vers le plafond pour en trouver une et me dirigea vers celle que je localisai rapidement. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelai qu'habituellement, dans ce genre de situation, le héros reste toujours coincé dans la canalisation et se devait d'appeler au secours l'un de ses amis pour le sortir de là ou il se faisait surprendre par le propriétaire des lieux. Conclusion, deux situations dont je n'avais vraiment pas envie de vivre.

_4. Si vous avez trouvé une canalisation et que vous savez qu'y entrer serait une idée peu brillante, chercher un gros objet pour démolir la porte. Exemple d'objets : une hache, une massue, une statue de marbre, une chaise ou autre, dépendamment des moyens en votre procession._

Je parcourus le bureau, cherchant un objet me permettant de l'utiliser comme bélier contre la porte. Lorsqu'une fois encore, mon cerveau me fit remémorer que je n'étais pas bien fort, je poussai un soupir. Donc, la solution 4 ne me serait d'aucune utilité dans ma condition.

J'attendis patiemment que mon cerveau reprenne le fils des solutions pour me sortir de ma situation, mais rien ne me vint.

En poussant un grognement profond, car un mal de tête menaçait déjà son apparition, je posai mon front sur le mur face à moi. La surface froide sembla calmer mon mal de tête. J'attendis quelques secondes et rouvris mes yeux pour les plonger dans un ciel d'un bleu azur vide de nuage.

Je trouvai étrange de pouvoir voir le ciel du bureau d'Orochimaru, lorsqu'une grande réalisation me frappa en plein fouet.

Lorsque l'on peut voir le ciel, ça veut dire qu'il y a une fenêtre.

Et qui dit fenêtre dit, porte de sortie.

Je m'assurai rapidement que tout était en ordre et que j'avais bien mis le corrigé dans mon sac, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre suffisamment grande pour que je puisse m'y glisser.

Heureusement pour moi, le bureau d'Orochimaru était à côté d'un grand arbre. Je regardai autour de moi, pour m'assurer que personne n'était présent. Une fois sûr, je laissai tomber mon sac sur le sol. Un bruit sourd me fit écho, me rappelant maintenant que j'avais la tâche de redescendre de l'arbre sans me casser une quelconque partie du corps. Chose pas évidente.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à atteindre une des plus grosses branches solides de l'arbre, après avoir refermé la fenêtre, pour finalement réussir à aller me coller contre son tronc. Ma descente fut interrompue à quelques reprises par des branches qui se brisèrent sous ma poigne. Malgré tout, je réussis au bout de quelques minutes à atteindre le sol ferme.

Je me permis de poussai un soupir de soulagement et de fermai les yeux pour me féliciter de ma réussite, tout en appuyant mon front contre le mur de l'école.

- Oh! Mais qui voilà? Ne serait-ce pas Monsieur-le-petit-génie alias la-princesse-de-glace-au-regard-de-braise? fit une voix moqueuse derrière moi.

Je reconnus rapidement ce timbre grave. Il m'était impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette voix imposante, ni l'éviter.

Je me retournai avec lenteur vers le propriétaire de la voix pour me retrouver plongé dans deux yeux d'un bleu intense où flottaient une lueur de malice.

Et alors que nous nous affrontions du regard, le temps sembla s'allonger. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement, alors que mes yeux s'agrandissaient d'effroi, malgré moi. Un seul mot réussit à s'échapper de ma bouche :

_Merde. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi, lorsque je vis l'autre garçon faire un pas dans ma direction. Il faut dire, pour ma défense, que la dernière fois où son corps fut trop près du mien, je faillis faire quelque d'inconcevable.

- Teme, je crois t'avoir posé une question, ajouta-t-il moqueusement.

Je tentai de faire un pas vers l'arrière, mais à ma grande horreur, mon dos ne rencontra que le mur.

Le blond ne sembla pas se préoccuper de mon malaise. Au contraire, il semblait se délecter de chaque parcelle de ma panique. Il continua d'avancer vers moi jusqu'à ce qu' il ne reste plus qu'une trentaine de centimètres nous séparant.

Son odeur commença déjà à se répandre autour de moi. Elle me rappelait l'odeur de la liberté. Étrange, je sais, mais chaque fois que j'étais près de lui, c'était cette impression qui émanait de lui.

Les trente centimètres nous séparant se transformèrent en 15 centimètres, lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

Une main vint se poser à côté de ma tête, m'empêchant de m'échapper vers la gauche.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, lorsque l'une de ses mains vint agripper brusquement l'une de mes mèches noires.

Je sursautai violemment, lorsque je sentis le blond se reculer vivement.

Je rouvris mes yeux et, à ma grande horreur, vit que le blond était en possession du corrigé. Il avait dû glisser sa main dans mon sac, lorsque j'avais malencontreusement fermé mes yeux.

Je ne sus comment réagir. J'hésitai entre m'enfuir en courant, frapper le blond, de sorte qu'il perde la mémoire de ce moment ou lui arracher le document pour le brûler, ainsi, le blond n'aurait aucune preuve de mon vol…

Je ne pus terminer de réciter les solutions qui s'offraient à moi, lorsque le blond releva des yeux où une étrange lueur brillait à l'intérieur. Pas dans le genre désireuse, non, je dirai plus dans le genre malicieuse…

Malicieuse, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.

- Il semblerait que la princesse de glace au savoir infini aurait recours à ce genre de moyen pour réussir ses examens… hum… je me demande comment réagiraient les autres, s'ils venaient à apprendre cela.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, parvins-je – à mon grand étonnement - à articuler.

- Pas ce que je crois? répéta-t-il avec une mine innocente. Et, peux-tu me dire ce que je crois?

- Hum…

Merde, cet idiot réussit à me faire bégayer à un tel point que j'en perds mes mots.

Stupide cerveau. Stupide Naruto. Stupide _sex appeal _de Naruto. Stupide aura de mâle alpha. Stupide Suigetsu, qui trouve toujours le moyen de me mettre dans le trouble.

- Tu sais ce que je crois? continua-t-il en trouvant amusant mon manque de parole flagrant. Je crois que tu viens de te faire surprendre en train de voler un corrigé, dont tu avais la mission de voler.

Je le regardai interdit, pendant plusieurs secondes qui se transformèrent pendant au moins 2 longues minutes.

- Tu… tu savais?

- Je savais, confirma-t-il avec un sourire encore plus malicieux.

- Co-comment?

- Après ton départ des vestiaires, hier, cela n'a pas été très dur d'apprendre la vérité par Suigetsu. Il est vraiment bavard, quand il trouve quelque chose de drôle. D'ailleurs, qui se méfierait du président de l'école? Ne, Sasuke? ricana-t-il doucement.

Je le regardai bouche bée. Non seulement il sait la vérité, mais il le sait à cause de Suigetsu! C'est une chose de le dire à Juugo ou encore à Itachi. Mais de là à aller le raconter à Naruto. Naruto? Non, mais! Suigetsu est vraiment idiot! Il sait très bien que le blond me déteste et qu'il a une deuxième personnalité! Ah non, j'oubliais que je suis le seul capable de voir cette façade de monsieur parfait.

Eh merde!

C'est décidé, dès que je rentre chez moi, je vais prendre le sabre japonais au-dessus de notre foyer et je le passe à travers les reins de cet imbécile aux yeux d'améthyste. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien ses yeux mauves. Avec un bon scénario, je réussirais peut-être à faire en sorte que la mort de Sui passe pour un suicide. Après tout, il pourrait très bien mourir par un hara-kiri ou glisser _malencontreusement_ sur une lame bien affilée.

Mes pensées furent interrompues, lorsque le blond refit un pas vers moi. Je pense, en fait, qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs pas vers moi, car ses pieds pouvaient maintenant toucher les miens.

- Mais tu sais, Sasuke, ce serait vraiment dommage pour moi de ne pas avoir quelque chose en retour pour garder ton petit secret. Après tout, je suis le président de l'école. Il est donc, de mon devoir de m'assurer de la bienséance du Meaulnes, n'es-tu pas d'accord, princesse? Et puis d'ailleurs, Suigetsu a bien eu la chance d'avoir un petit spectacle pour son plus grand bonheur, mais moi, je n'ai rien eu.

Ce salopard! J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait me faire chanter. Mon regard se voila de colère ce qui ne sembla qu'amuser encore plus le blond qui me sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement droites et blanches.

- Je me demande comment les gens vont réagir. Oh et je vois que tu as pris l'examen d'Orochimaru. Humm… Je me demande ce qu'il va bien vouloir te faire en apprenant ce que tu as fait. Une ou plusieurs retenues seul dans son bureau, peut-être? Sans parler de la tête de tes parents, lorsqu'ils apprendront que leur petite princesse n'est pas aussi sage qu'ils le croyaient.

Je le regardai aller dans son long discours, sentant des larmes de rage naître aux coins de mes yeux. Je voulais lui hurler dessus, le bourrer de coups, mais à quoi bon? Il avait en sa possession la preuve de mon crime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? finis-je par murmurer.

- Qu'as-tu à m'offrir, petite princesse?

- …

- Est-ce que ton silence signifie que je peux prendre ce que je veux?

- …

- Je vois, sourit-il malicieusement. Bon, alors dans ce cas, je ne veux rien mis à part ton corps.

- Qu-quoi?

- Bah oui, ton corps.

- …

- Vois-tu, j'ai un problème…

- Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser, marmonnai-je.

- Il y a cette fille, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé. En fait, elle est vraiment belle, gentille et adorable. Je dois avouer que je me la suis tapé à quelques reprises. Vraiment bien comme fille. Très souple, même, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur. Mais voilà, le seul problème, c'est qu'elle veut sortir avec moi.

- …

- Mais, moi, je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Je ne te suis pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu l'appréciais et couchais avec elle? fronçais-je des sourcils.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, répéta-t-il mon nom avec amusement comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Tu es l'innocence, même.

Il me regarda encore un moment avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il fit glisser une deuxième fois sa main dans mes cheveux de manière absente, me faisant par la même occasion un petit massage qui m'aida, malgré moi, à relaxer un peu. Il faut dire qu'il est très doué avec ses mains… Wow… C'est fou à quel point une simple phrase peut contenir différents sens.

- Il y a une grande différence entre se taper quelqu'un et aimer quelqu'un.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi tu as besoin de mon corps.

- Si tu arrêtais de me poser des questions ou de passer des commentaires que j'ai bien entendu, je pourrais te l'expliquer, me coupa-t-il sèchement.

- C'est bon, marmonnai-je. Continue.

- Bien, fit-il en retrouvant son air malicieux. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas la seule à vouloir que je sorte avec elle. Tu connais Neji? (hochement positif de ma part) Et bien, il est le cousin d'Hinata, la fille, dont je te parle. Neji a même réussi à mettre dans la tête de mon beau-père et de mes amis qu'elle serait le parti idéal pour moi. Résultat, tout le monde me pousse à sortir avec elle.

- Mais je ne vois…

- Sasuke, me coupa-t-il impatiemment.

- Hn.

- Cependant, comme je te l'ai dit, plus tôt, je ne veux pas sortir avec elle. Je suis un esprit libre. J'aime aller butiner différentes fleurs sans avoir d'attache qui m'en empêche et c'est là où vous apparaissez, toi et ton corps de rêve, souffla-t-il les derniers mots contre ma joue.

Un léger afflux de sang se dirigea vers mes joues, lorsque je sentis son souffle contre ma peau glacée. Non, je ne rougissais pas. Ne vous ai-je pas déjà expliqué que les Uchiha ne rougissent pas? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une réaction allergique.

- En résumé, tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est d'être mon petit ami le temps que les autres oublient toute cette histoire de couple avec Hinata. Ainsi, tu me sers d'alibi pour que je puisse passer du bon temps.

- Quoi? Je ne peux pas faire ça!

- Et pourquoi?

- Et bien… bien… parce que je ne t'aime pas!

- Justement, tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant d'être mon petit ami et quand toute cette affaire sera terminée, tu pourras retourner à ta vie de célibataire.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne peux pas être ton faux petit ami!

- Encore une objection?

- Oui!

- Et en quoi, consiste-t-elle?

- Je ne suis pas gai, affirmai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Surpris, il me regarda longuement dans les yeux pour y déceler je ne sais quoi.

Puis, soudainement, comme un gamin, il se mit à rire.

Il plongea sa main libre – l'autre étant toujours dans mes cheveux — dans ses propres cheveux blonds en poussant un soupir amusé.

Lorsque son rire se calma, il posa sa main derrière mon dos, de sorte à rapprocher encore plus mon corps du sien.

Un nouvel afflux sanguin se propagea sur mes joues pâles, lorsque je sentis le corps musclé du blond se mouler à la perfection au mien. La main dans mes cheveux descendit tranquillement le long de mon cou.

Il s'amusa à glisser ses doigts chauds sur ma peau gelée qui semblait fondre à son contact. Les doigts habiles poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au bord de mes lèvres où ils s'amusèrent à y dessiner leur contour.

Au même moment, l'autre main faisait des merveilles en dessinant des ronds par-dessus mon chandail au niveau de mes reins.

Sans m'en apercevoir, mes lèvres finirent par s'entrouvrir pour laisser la place à ses doigts agiles pour s'y faufiler. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se mirent à explorer l'intérieur de ma bouche, s'amusant à encercler ma langue. Avant même que je ne puisse les arrêter, quelques gémissements sortirent de ma gorge.

Je sursautai doucement, lorsque je sentis le souffle chaud du blond près de mon oreille sensible.

- En es-tu sûr, Sasuke, souffla-t-il en retirant ses doigts de ma bouche.

- Hn.

- Alors, pourquoi trembles-tu autant sous le touché d'un garçon?

Je remarquai qu'en effet, mon corps tremblait tellement, qu'il serait déjà par terre, si ce n'était du fait que Naruto me retenait d'une poigne ferme, mais à la fois douce.

- Hn…

- Bien, je pense que la question est réglée, sourit-il. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'allais coucher avec toi, me sourit-il innocemment. Je vais me contenter de te toucher ici et là en public pour que les autres comprennent que tu es mien. Ça ne risque pas d'être difficile de les convaincre, puisque t'es vraiment sensible au toucher. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une vie sociale et une fille à rendre visite, alors on va sortir demain pour notre première sortie en public. Rejoins-moi à la fontaine au centre d'achat à 13 heures. Ne sois pas en retard, me menaça-t-il, sinon je viendrai sonner chez toi. N'oublie pas que je suis le président d'école. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai accès à ton dossier.

- Sortir? réussis-je à demander avec le peu de conscience qui me restait sous cette avalanche d'informations.

- Et bien oui, me sourit-il malicieusement en posant délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Maintenant, continua-t-il en la caressant, tu m'appartiens Sasuke, puisque tu es mon petit ami, alors, il est important que les autres l'apprennent également. Et crois-moi, princesse, susurra-t-il en agrippant violemment mon menton, tu vas jouer ton rôle à la perfection, car tu ne voudrais pas que certaines rumeurs à ton sujet voyagent à travers l'école, n'est-ce pas?

Puis, sans me permettre de répliquer ou de simplement me remettre du choc, il ébouriffa rapidement mes cheveux avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Heureusement, mon cerveau avait réussi à retrouver toute sa capacité et avant que le blond ne disparaisse de mon champ de vue, je réussis à lui crier :

- Et le corrigé, dans tout ça?

- Oh! Je vais le garder pour l'instant, me répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Oui, mais pour Suigetsu, tentai-je.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, je lui procurerai une copie de l'original. Oh en passant, ne pense pas pouvoir me mettre le vol sur le dos, princesse, ricana-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Dieu a créé la technologie, dont les cellulaires qui ont la capacité de filmer et de prendre en photo certains évènements.

- Tu mens. J'étais au deuxième étage…

- Tu ne me crois pas? Intéressant, mais comment peux-tu être sur que je n'ai pas grimpé dans cet arbre pour te filmer? Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque?

Je restai interdit et me mit à le dévisager. Étais-je prêt à prendre le risque? Bien sûr que non. Du moins, pas depuis ma découverte de la véritable nature de Naruto. Impuissant, je ne fis que tourner ma tête.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi, rigola-t-il. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie… Non, en fait, oui je m'ennuie, alors je me casse pour faire des choses plus intéressantes. N'oublie pas, princesse, 13 heures à la fontaine. Et ne sois pas en retard! rajouta-il en reprenant sa route.

Je regardai un long moment le tournant où le blond avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Ne sachant vraiment pas comment réagir devant tout ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui.

De un, je suis devenu un voleur.

De deux, je me suis fait emprisonner dans un bureau.

De trois, au moment où je pensais m'en sortir, ce blond de malheur arrive de nulle part.

De quatre, j'apprends que ledit blond souffre d'une dissociation de la personnalité et, comble de malheur, semble le seul à en être témoin.

De cinq, mon meilleur ami m'a trahi.

De six, je suis victime de chantage.

De sept…

Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que je fasse une telle liste? Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à sortir de ce problème. Le pire, c'est que je ne pense pas pouvoir demander de l'aide à quiconque. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas Sui qui réussira à m'aider. Le plus qu'il puisse faire, c'est de m'enfoncer encore plus.

Bon, pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire mis à part rentrer chez moi… une fois que je retrouve le contrôle de mon corps qui tremble toujours autant.

Trembler de quoi? Je ne pourrai le dire, car, moi-même, j'ignore encore s'il s'agissait de tremblement d'horreur ou de plaisir.

* * *

><p>Bon, je ressens, encore une fois, le besoin de m'excuser pour recommencer cette histoire. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous l'aimaient vraiment et ça me rendait heureuse, je vous le jure! C'est juste que je me perdais entourée de tous ces drames que vivait Sasuke. C'est pourquoi je veux vous remercier à tous ceux et celles qui acceptent de donner une chance à cette version-ci.<p>

Réponses à un review qui demandait une courte explication :

GothicAlbinos : Lol C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment dosé leur relation, mais je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas un JuuSasu (même si j'aime lire ce couple). Leur relation sera strictement fraternelle. Juugo agira comme un grand frère protecteur de sa petite sœur ;p

En passant, non, je n'arrive toujours pas à répondre au review. Le lien ne fonctionne toujours pas (X_X)

PS. : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient, ni du Seigneur des Anneaux, ni des chevaliers d'Émeraude ou tout autre personnage que j'ai pu cité pour ce chapitre.

2PS. : Bon, je repose la question pour être sûr : que pensez-vous du nouveau Naruto ? Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à le décrire comme un chien sale p Ça m'amuse beaucoup et ça rend sa relation avec Sasuke encore plus délicieuse xD Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer son attitude (sauf pour plus tard dans l'histoire), mais je me demandais si son langage vous vexait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

3PS. : Pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient sur le rôle d'Hinata, celle-ci garde encore son mauvais rôle (dsl pour ces fans), mais il sera un peu retravaillé. Vous verrez, lorsqu'elle fera son entrée ^^

4PS et le dernier (promis ^^') : Bon, comme vous avez pu voir, ce chapitre est le dernier qui sera plus ou moins semblable aux anciens chapitres. Dès le prochain chapitre, vous lirez plus de nouveautés pour notre charmant couple XD


	4. Que veut il de plus?

**Une princesse ne devrait jamais parier**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p><em>Si vous <em>_arrivez__ en __avance__ à un __rendez__-vous, vous êtes un __anxieux__ ; si vous __arrivez__ en __retard__, vous êtes un __agressif__ ; si vous __arrivez__ à l'__heure__, vous êtes __obsédé__ ; si vous ne __venez__ pas, vous êtes un "__demeuré__"._

-Henri Jeanson-

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de prendre la peine de prendre conscience de toute l'importance de la célèbre phrase : le silence est d'or. Je n'avais jamais réalisé l'importance du silence, lorsque l'on cherche le sommeil. J'ai toujours cru que le silence était une chose qui nous était donnée. Une chose qui serait présente toute ma vie, puisque j'aime le silence plus que le son. Pourtant, malgré mon amour pour l'absence de son, il semblerait que cet amour ne soit qu'à sens unique.<p>

Les paroles de Naruto ne cessaient de résonner au fond de mes oreilles. La scène ne faisait que rejouer infiniment devant mes yeux sans m'accorder de répit. Ses souvenirs m'empêchaient de profiter du calme de la nuit. Détruisant mon refuge. Mon phare. Mes points de repère.

Au moment où je pensais devenir fou par le souvenir du blond, je sentis enfin mes yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Je tournai légèrement la tête pour voir l'heure sur mon réveille-matin. Il était maintenant 3 heures du matin et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à trouver les bras de Morphée. Dire que tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si j'avais réussi dès le départ à refuser de participer à ce stupide pari. Naruto ne pouvait pas sérieusement espérer que je puisse faire semblant d'être son petit ami, n'est-ce pas?

Comment étais-je sensé le faire? Moi, qui n'ai jamais eu la moindre relation durant toutes mes dix-sept dernières années de vie. Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle Suigetsu s'amuse à me le rappeler à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion…

Rien que d'y penser, je sens la panique m'envahir. Suigetsu n'en aurait pas parlé aux autres, n'est-ce pas? Ce genre de chose n'est pas visible, non? Parce que je suis certain que, lorsque Naruto l'apprendra, il me le fera payer chèrement pour son bon plaisir. Et puis, ayant vu son caractère plus ou moins démoniaque, je ne suis pas sûr que son plaisir fera le mien.

Bon, inutile de paniquer. Je ne pense pas que Suigetsu me ferait un coup pareil, malgré sa tendance à me taquiner. Non, cela serait un coup bas venant de sa part. Je n'ai qu'à fermer mes yeux un instant et cesser de penser. Je trouverai bien une solution, lorsque je serai calmé. Il ne me suffit que de reposer mes yeux un instant…

Juste un instant…

* * *

><p><em>Dring… Dring… Dring…<em>

Err…

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me fasse réveiller, lorsque je viens tout juste de trouver le sommeil? J'imagine que c'est ce qui arrive, lorsqu'on ne dort que quelques heures.

_Dring… Dring… Dring…_

Tout de même, mon mal de tête pourrait s'atténuer si cette fichue sonnerie se stoppait. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, lorsque le son s'arrêta. Cela me permit de garder les yeux fermés et de relaxer quelques minutes de plus.

Alors, que le sommeil reprenait tranquillement le contrôle de mon corps, ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je soupçonne que ce fut un coup de pied qui en fut l'origine. Et de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, il n'y a que…

-Princesse! Lève ton joli postérieur!

-Hmm... La ferme, 'Tachi, grognai-je en me cachant sous ma taie d'oreiller.

-Oh non, stupide petit frère! Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du « 5 minutes de plus ». Papa va me tuer, si je te laisse dormir et puis tu sais à quel point ma vie est plus importante que ton sommeil.

Mon frère entreprit de m'enfourcher, alors que j'essayais de me cacher tant bien que mal dans mes couvertures. Il ne s'en laissa pas découragé pour autant et commença à me chatouiller. À ma grande horreur, je commençai à me tortiller dans tous les sens, tout en gloussant.

- Allez! Bouge, Sasuke!

-Non, geignis-je en réussissant à me libérer de son emprise infernale.

-Crois-moi, princesse, tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui bouge ta vieille carcasse.

Pff.

Comme si ses menaces en l'air pouvaient me faire peur. Comprenez bien que ce matin-là, je ne réalisais pas que je parlais à Itachi Uchiha.

Pour votre information, Itachi est mon frère ainé de cinq années. Il est considéré comme étant le prodige de la famille. Quand j'étais jeune, j'en ai malheureusement subi les conséquences, de sorte que j'en garde encore des séquelles de nos jours. La plupart de ces commentaires provenaient de ma propre famille. J'ignore encore comment Itachi s'y est pris, mais, à mon entrée au primaire, ces comparaisons cessèrent subitement. Et avec la disparition des commentaires se rajouta la disparition des contacts avec le restant de notre famille. À vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'aucuns autres membres mis à part mon père, ma défunte mère et mon grand frère. Ce n'est pas en soi un problème, car j'aime bien vivre dans cette petite bulle qu'est la vie que je partage avec mon frère, quand il n'est pas machiavélique, et mon père.

Cette petite harmonie familiale n'a pas toujours été présente. Je me souviens vaguement de l'éloignement de mon père, lorsque j'avais 2 ans. Je pense qu'il ne réalisa véritablement qu'il avait deux fils, qu'après la mort de ma mère. Depuis, il veille sur nous et s'assure que nous avons tout, à sa façon. Il est toujours autant occupé, mais par certains gestes ou paroles, il parvient à prouver son amour pour mon frère et moi.

Il se trouve que mon père, Fugaku Uchiha est le PDG d'une grande compagnie, ce qui le force souvent à faire des voyages d'affaires à la recherche de nouvelles perles rares. Grâce à lui, la compagnie familiale, Sharingan, a su prendre le contrôle du marché littéraire et d'édition. Je vois déjà vos visages en apprenant qu'il ne s'agit que du monde des livres. Vous seriez surpris de voir l'argent qu'on peut se faire grâce à l'écriture. Sharingan est ouvert à tous les types d'écriture de la poésie jusqu'au dernier des mangas. En plus de tout cela, mon père est en pleine négociation pour la création d'un nouveau journal.

Alors que mon père s'acharne dans son entreprise, Itachi, pour sa part, s'acharne actuellement à l'université. Il a déjà obtenu plusieurs doctorats incluant celui des mathématiques, de la chimie, de la physique, d'ingénierie, de la psychologie et de la sociologie. En ce moment, il tente d'obtenir un nouveau doctorat en philosophie et en biologie. Quand je disais prodige, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, car, pour nous, humbles mortels, de telles études nous prendraient un demi-siècle, mais Itachi ne le fit qu'en quelques années avec mention d'excellence. Et dire qu'il n'a que 22 ans. Malgré toutes ces études, il reste toujours aussi machiavélique. Il faut croire que l'acquisition de nouvelles connaissances ne lui serre qu'à nourrir son génie maléfique.

Et puis, après ces deux génies, il y a moi qui…

-KYAAAAA! sursautai-je.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent brusquement, au même moment où de l'eau glacée toucha ma peau encore chaude des couvertures. Je me relevai vivement et foudroya du regard Itachi qui tenait un seau en me souriant innocemment.

-Maintenant réveillé? me susurra-t-il.

-Itachi! C'est quoi ton problème? lui criai-je.

-Je t'avais prévenu, 'Suke, qu'il ne fallait pas me provoquer.

-Je te déteste!

-Moi, aussi je t'adore, princesse, mais il faut, maintenant, que tu te bouges!

-Pourquoi? On est samedi! Il n'y a pas d'école! Je pensais qu'avec tous tes doctorats, tu serais en mesure de comprendre qu'après le vendredi, c'est samedi et donc, en suivant une logique qu'on apprend dès notre primaire, que dis-je, dès la maternelle, que le samedi, on a congé! finis-je par crier.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le téléphone n'a pas cessé de sonner pour Son Altesse Royale depuis 10 heures ce matin. Papa n'arrive pas à se concentrer à un tel point qu'il s'est enfermé dans son bureau. Et je suis certain, au son que j'ai entendu, qu'il a lancé le téléphone contre le mur. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris sur mes épaules la responsabilité de répondre au téléphone et d'apprendre que c'était pour toi.

-Pour moi?

-Oui, me sourit-il avec son sourire charmeur de serpent.

-Et, donc?

-Donc? Oh, ce n'est que ton rendez-vous d'une heure qui appelait pour te le rappeler.

-Et, donc, tu as pris sur toi de me le rappeler. Itachi, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je suis en train de me faire avoir?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, princesse, fit-il en haussant des épaules.

Je me permis de le dévisager pendant quelques minutes. Je voyais bien la lueur malicieuse qui apparaissait dans le creux de ses yeux, lorsqu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Chose qui finissait toujours par me couter cher.

Je sentais mon mal de tête prendre de l'ampleur, alors je me massai lentement les tempes. Lorsque je relevai la tête, mon regard s'accrocha lentement à l'image des chiffres luisants de mon réveille-matin. Chiffres qui indiquaient qu'il était maintenant 12 h 30. Ai-je déjà précisé à quel point je détestais mon frère?

-Itachi! T'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt?

-Et gâcher le plaisir de voir ton air paniqué? Pour qui me prends-tu? Ton ange gardien? gloussa-t-il démoniaquement en quittant ma chambre d'un pas nonchalant.

Je rester figé dans mon lit complètement paniqué. Naruto n'allait pas vraiment me tuer, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas quelques minutes de retards qui…

Ô mon dieu! Je suis mort!

Sur cette joyeuse pensée – voyez le sarcasme —, je sautai hors de mon lit et courut prendre une bonne douche glaciale. Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se remettre les idées en place. Dix minutes plus tard, j'en ressortais tout mouillé et je tentai de me sécher les cheveux à l'aide de mon séchoir, tout en me brossant les dents.

Une fois que mes cheveux furent à demi secs, je courus à nouveau dans ma chambre. Direction mon garde-robe. J'enfilai rapidement un t-shirt noir et un jean bleu foncé serré. Je regardai rapidement l'heure et vit qu'il était maintenant 12 h 50. Je traversai ma chambre à grands pas et attrapa au passage mon portefeuille et mes clés.

Me rendre au centre d'achat était une marche de 30 minutes, donc je calculai rapidement que si j'arrivais à m'y rendre en courant, cela devrait plus ou moins me prendre 15 minutes. Cinq minutes en retard n'est pas si mal… Du moins, j'espère pour ma survie.

Une fois dans l'entrée, je criai rapidement à mon père que je sortais et me mis à courir telle une flèche vers mon rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>La bête féroce et sauvage m'observait de ses yeux à la teinte rougeâtre. Une lueur glacée luisait aux creux de ses yeux cruels. Sa respiration se faisait si saccadée, que j'arrivais à voir le mouvement inégal de ses côtes. Je voyais ses poings trembler sous l'effet de sa colère, alors que le restant de son corps restait contracté. J'avais l'impression que j'allais me faire dévorée tant la tension de l'atmosphère était insoutenable.<p>

Je n'arrivais pas à supporter le poids de ce regard si intense qui me fixait. Non, pas qui me fixait, qui me transperçait. La célèbre phrase si le regard pouvait tuer me venait spontanément en tête et j'étais plus qu'heureux de voir, qu'en effet, il ne s'agissait que d'une phrase. Au bout d'un certain, je fus forcé de détourner mon visage.

Le pire dans tout ça était le fait qu'il m'était impossible de m'échapper, car j'étais à nouveau dos contre mur. Oui, moi aussi je commence à me lasser d'être piégé contre des murs.

- Treize. Heures. Sept. Minutes. Et. Quarante-huit. Secondes, siffla la voix de la bête si basse que j'avais l'impression d'être en face d'un serpent venimeux.

Au son de sa voix, je reportai automatiquement mon regard dans ses yeux et, au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche, la bête plaqua violemment une main à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Quand je dis quelques centimètres, je ne parle que de 2 cm et 4 mm, mais à quoi sert de le préciser? Je vous le demande!

-J'avais dit 13 heures pile, gronda-t-il. Étant le premier de classe, j'avais cru que tu savais lire l'heure, Sasuke.

-Mais…

-La ferme! J'ai pas terminé de parler, Sasuke, gronda-t-il. Treize heures, c'est quand la petite aiguille est sur le un et lorsque la grande aiguille et la trotteuse se retrouvent sur le douze d'une horloge, continua-t-il en se penchant vers moi de telles sortes que je sentais à présent son souffle saccadé contre mes lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir et tenta de le cacher en tournant à nouveau ma tête, ce qui déplaça son souffle contre ma joue. Naruto poussa un profond soupir, avant de prendre mon menton en main pour me forcer à lui faire face. Je le regardai interdit, lorsqu'il se mit à caresser délicatement ma joue de son pouce. Une minute il me criait dessus et la suivante il me chouchoutait. Si ce n'est pas une dissociation de la personnalité, j'ignore ce que c'est.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, répéta-t-il à nouveau en soupirant. Que vais-je bien faire de toi? Tu ne sembles pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves présentement.

-Non, je la compr…

-Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me couper la parole. La prochaine fois que tu recommences, tu devras en subir les conséquences, me sourit-il férocement, lorsqu'il vit la crainte s'installer dans mes yeux. Bon, puisque j'ai un grand cœur et une âme charitable, je suis prêt à te pardonner, continua-t-il malicieusement, à deux conditions.

-Quelles sont ces conditions? finis-je par murmurer, lorsque je vis qu'il semblait attendre une réponse de ma part.

-Oh, tu devras me suivre sans poser la moindre objection pour tout durant notre rendez-vous. Tout en gardant en tout temps ta main dans ma main, me sourit-il tel le chat Cheshire. Si à un moment ou à un autre, tu venais à désobéir à ces deux conditions, tu seras dans l'obligation de payer pour le restant de notre _date_.

Le salaud. Il sait très bien que je ne réussirais pas à faire cela! Je suis sûr qu'il attendait le moindre prétexte pour me faire payer sa part. C'est vraiment injuste! Non, mais! Normalement, c'est sensé être le gars qui paye durant le rendez-vous… euh non je veux dire le seme… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais coucher avec ce corps musclé. Non! Er… Merde! Je disais juste que…

Bon, ça va, pas obligé de me regarder avec votre sourire en coin et vos yeux connaisseurs. Sachez que ce n'est pas pour rien que la théorie freudienne n'est plus à la mode. Les lapsus ne sont plus à la mode. Ça n'a rien à avoir avec les pulsions ou les fantasmes refoulés!

-Allez, suis-moi, princesse, nous avons du magasinage à faire.

Sans attendre ma réponse, le blond glissa ses doigts entre les miens et commença à me tirer pour que je le suive. Rapidement, nous atterrîmes dans une boutique de musique.

Sans aucun choix, je me laissai tirer par le blond. Après tout, il m'était impossible de m'échapper de sa poigne de fer autour de mes doigts, ni de ces stupides conditions. Nous finîmes finalement par nous arrêter devant un rac à CD. Voyant l'attention du blond prise, je me permis de le détailler un peu plus. Il portait de longs bermudas noirs qui recouvraient délicieusement ses cuisses musclées. J'avais remarqué que la chaîne attachée à son bermuda et à sa ceinture faisait un léger son à chaque pas qu'il faisait, me rappelant vaguement celui de billes se cognant dans un sac. Il avait autour de son poignet gauche un bracelet en chaîne qui se mêlait à un autre en cuir noir. Une camisole orange plutôt foncé caressait littéralement son torse. Je remontais lentement mes yeux vers son le profil de son visage qui prenait une allure sérieuse, alors qu'il poursuivait sa recherche musicale. Je pus remarquer les traces de trois longues cicatrices qui parsemaient sa joue droite. Cicatrices qui reflétaient celle de sa joue gauche. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, lorsque je vis ses sourcils se froncer en marmonnant que les disquaires n'ont jamais de la vraie musique. Un peu plus, et je dirais qu'il était mignon en montrant un tel comportement enfantin. Je poursuivis mon observation et atterrit sur sa chevelure dorée qui semblait toujours aussi indomptable et qui était recouvert par une sorte de croisement entre une tuque et un béret crocheté de la même couleur que sa camisole orange, ce qui lui donnait un style que je qualifierais hors scolaire. Un style nouveau, quoi. Il faut dire que j'étais habitué à l'allure parfaite du président où son uniforme était éternellement soigné. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir la même personne devant moi.

-_See anything you like?_ souffla sa voix chaude avec amusement à mon oreille.

-Non, rien qui ne m'intéresse vraiment, réussis-je à bafouiller en posant mes yeux sur le rac à disques.

N'importe où pour ne pas tomber dans ses yeux azure, car je savais que je ne pouvais me permettre de le regarder en face sans l'approfondissement des rougeurs de mes joues. Après tout, il m'avait surpris en pleine observation de sa personne! Malgré ma faible tentative, j'arrivais à sentir une chaleur prononcée sur mes joues.

Le blond se contenta de ricaner, avant de coller son corps un peu plus contre le mien. Mon corps se tendit presque automatiquement, lorsque ce dernier jouer nonchalamment avec mes doigts qui reposaient dans le creux de sa main chaude.

Je vis son autre main entrer dans mon champ de vision et se poser sur les CD du rac devant nous. Elle se mit à faire tomber un à un les CD devant nous. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer en sentant la chaleur du corps du blond à mes côtés qui ne semblait pas remarquer mon trouble grandissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un petit son de victoire. Il retira un CD pour en lire l'arrière. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il renforça sa prise autour de mes doigts et entreprit de me tirer vers la caisse. Une fois arrivé, Naruto me lança un rapide coup d'œil, avant de se sortir son portefeuille. Il ne sembla pas remarquer que la caissière le dévorait littéralement du regard. On aurait regard, une personne perdue en plein milieu du désert depuis des jours qui venait de trouver un oasis. Oh je ne parle pas des jus, je parle bien du coin d'eau. Juste une précision, au cas où. Naruto tendit l'argent vers la jeune fille qui s'était littéralement peinturé le visage de maquillage. Ew.

Je remarquai, néanmoins, au passage que le CD que le blond venait d'acheter appartenait au groupe d'Arcade Fire. En voyant cela, je ne pus empêcher un air de surprise, lorsque je réalisais que le blond affectionnait le même groupe que moi.

Naruto regarda, par la suite, sa montre et poussa un faible soupir. Il me tira brusquement vers une nouvelle allée du centre d'achat. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où nous nous dirigions, ce pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher de foncer contre le dos de Naruto, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement en face d'un magasin de vêtements.

-Excuse-moi, marmonnai-je.

Il ne sembla pas prendre conscience de notre collision et ne fit que souffler tout bas :

-Merde! Ils sont déjà rendus là…

-Hum… De quoi parles-tu?

Avant même que la question ne finisse de franchir mes lèvres, il me tirait déjà dans le sens inverse de nos pas. Ses pas s'accéléraient au fur à mesure que nous nous éloignions. Rapidement, je dus commencer à courir légèrement derrière lui pour parvenir à garder son rythme.

Ironiquement, nous nous retrouvâmes de retour à notre case de départ, soit devant la fontaine. Il me poussa brusquement sur un banc.

-Ne bouge pas, grogna-t-il avant de disparaître dans la marée de personne.

-Qu-quoi?

Je restai un moment figé la main en l'air dû au fait qu'il venait de la lâcher. Je dois avouer que je me sentais perdu. Il changeait de comportement aussi rapidement qu'une girouette changeait de direction en pleine tempête. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit de ne jamais laisser sa main? Donc, si je comprends bien, ça ne compte pas si c'est lui qui rompt le contact…

Je ne fis que pousser un soupir et replaça quelques mèches rebelles de mes cheveux qui ne cessaient de tomber devant mes yeux. Je relevai mon regard pour tenter de repérer la chevelure dorée de Naruto qui avait tout simplement disparu, tout en massant absentement ma main qui semblait être soudainement redevenu froide.

Las, je me décidai à me lever. C'est une chose de me faire venir ici, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de venir si cet idiot de blond n'est pas là. Oh! Mais j'y pense! Pas de blond signifie que je peux rentrer chez moi. Ça tombe bien, j'ai justement un certain meilleur ami à torturer lentement. Ahh.. J'entends déjà ses cris de douleurs raisonnées dans le creux de mes oreilles. Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur mon visage et je ne pus empêcher un ricanement s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Résolution en tête, j'entrepris de me diriger vers la sortie, mais comble de malheur, j'entendis près de moi le rire parfait de mon cauchemar ambulant. Rire qui cessa rapidement.

-Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais? Parce que t'en as mis du temps. Ça fait presque deux heures qu'on t'attend!

-Oh La ferme, Kibz! C'est pas de ma faute si ma recherche a été plus longue que prévu, mais j'ai fini par trouver ce que je voulais!

J'aurais bien aimé prendre mes deux jambes à mon cou et fuir le plus loin possible, mais je pouvais déjà sentir le poids du regard du blond. Craintif, je cherchai anxieusement la source du rire et me retrouva plongé dans un regard bleuâtre où j'arrivais à lire plusieurs émotions négatives et positives s'entrecroiser. Je vis un moment une vague expression de colère sur son visage qui s'effaça rapidement pour y faire place à un visage ravi.

-Hey, mais voilà mon petit rayon de soleil! Quelle coïncidence, hein?

Je regardai le blond interdit un instant. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être sérieux. C'est lui-même qui m'a forcé, non tirer, partout dans ce maudit centre d'achat et il a le culot de me dire que notre rencontre est une coïncidence? Non, mais pour qui se prend-il?

Et puis, c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule?

-Allez viens que je te présente, chaton, rajouta-t-il joyeusement en s'approchant de moi.

Chaton? Non, mais c'est de moi qu'il parle?

_Je ne suis pas un foutu chaton_, hissai-je mentalement. Je vais lui monter, moi, que je suis un chaton!

Et en plus d'où sort-il son stupide air joyeux, qui adoucit ses traits normalement durs, lorsqu'il m'adresse… la parole.

Une minute!

Présente? Du verbe présenter? Présenter dans le sens de faire connaître une personne à une autre personne ou à un groupe d'inconnu?

-Ne sois pas gêné, poussin, me sermonna Naruto gentiment.

En voyant mon état de choc et mon manque de réaction, Naruto secoua légèrement la tête et se dirigea lentement vers moi. Une fois à mes côtés, il encercla délicatement ma taille par l'un de ses bras. Puis, sans avertissement, ni préliminaire, il déposa avec tendresse un baiser sur ma joue. Joue qui s'enflamma au contact de ses lèvres.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à sortir de mon état de choc, lorsque le blond pinça le haut de ma cuisse discrètement, mais en s'assurant que je ressente la douleur.

Je sentis une chaleur montée jusqu'à mes joues, lorsque je sentis tous les regards sur moi. Inconsciemment, je tentai de me cacher derrière mes cheveux.

-Alors, c'est lui? questionna dédaigneusement une voix glaciale et féminine.

Je relevai légèrement mon visage pour tomber dans deux yeux aussi pâles et dangereux qu'un iceberg qui m'observaient avec colère. Il était dommage de voir un visage aussi délicat et encadré de longs cheveux sombres afficher un tel air. La porteuse de ses yeux semblait être de mon âge. Elle portait une camisole d'un violet qui de la même couleur des reflets de ces cheveux au contact de la lumière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, lorsque je vis que sa camisole mettait en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Dévoilant tout, tout en donnant tout à l'imagination en même temps. Son haut s'arrêtait légèrement au-dessus de son nombril et laissait sa peau laiteuse à la vue de tous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer nos tons d'épiderme et remarquai que ma peau était un ton plus pâle que celle de la jeune fille. Je poursuivi mon inspection et vit qu'elle portait un pantalon noir qui la collait comme une seconde peau. Je remontai mon attention sur le visage de la fille et sur son regard. Je compris rapidement qu'elle avait pleine qu'elle avait de son corps et qu'elle était entièrement conscience du pouvoir qu'elle détenait.

-Eh oui, répondit Naruto en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille pour confirmer ses dires. Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha, mon petit ami. Ma p'tite grenouille, je te présente deux amis qui sont très proches de moi: Hinata Hyuuga et Kiba Inuzuka, mais tu connais déjà Kiba, non? Nous allons à la même école, après tout.

En entendant le nom familier de Kiba, je tournai légèrement mon attention vers ledit garçon. Pas de doute, j'avais bien en face de moi, le célèbre Kiba Inuzuka. Le playboy par excellence qui séduisait tout ce qui bouge. Quand je dis tout, je veux dire **tout**. D'après les rumeurs, il ne prenait aucune considération du sexe ou de l'âge de sa conquête. Tant que la conquête lui plaisait, il se la faisait. Malgré son insatiable appétit pour le sexe, il était aimé par tous. Il avait le genre de personnalité qui vous séduisait malgré vous. Ainsi, nul ne pouvait s'étonner de le voir au côté de Naruto, comme étant son meilleur ami. Je fis voyager mon regard rapidement sur le corps de Kiba me rappelant en même temps qu'il n'était pas le capitaine de l'école de basket-ball de notre école pour rien. Il était plus ou moins de la même hauteur que Naruto, un peu plus large au niveau des épaules, toutefois. Il gardait ses cheveux chocolat plus ou moins longs, ce qui semblait faciliter le glissage de doigts pour les démêler. Il avait un visage aux traits à la fois doux et rude. Il portait sur ses deux joues deux énormes triangles rouges. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser inconsciemment ma langue sur mes lèvres, lorsque je posai mes yeux sur ses tatous. Sur ses lèvres apparaissait le même sourire amusé qu'arborait parfois Naruto quand il me trouvait en mauvaise posture. Le clébard, ainsi surnommé du à sa célèbre famille de vétérinaire, portait un t-shirt grisâtre avec des pantalons carottés de la même couleur que ces tatous. Bref, j'avais devant moi un magnifique spécimen mâle.

Je sentis Naruto me pincer à nouveau. Je sentis intérieurement ma colère bouillir. Non, mais c'est quoi son problème? Néanmoins, je me rappelai de mon rôle et retrouva rapidement mon visage de poker.

-Enchanté, répondis-je en regardant la jeune fille, qui se contenta de m'envoyer un hochement de tête sec en retour.

Sérieusement, je ne vois pas en quoi Naruto pouvait trouver cette fille intéressante, mais, bon, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, non? À voir la manière qu'elle me regarde, elle me semblait aussi sympathique que pouvait être un cactus. Elle pourrait aussi bien passé pour une plante carnivore. Au moindre de mes faux pas, je savais qu'elle serait là, prête à me dévorer. Encore là, la comparer à une plante semble bien trop faible, car il y avait cette sorte de lueur dans le fond de ces yeux qui excédait la haine, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

Je finis, néanmoins, par reposer mes yeux sur le magnifique spécimen de muscles au côté de ladite Hinata.

-Inuzuka, je ne pense pas que nous n'ayons jamais pris le temps de parler.

-C'est bien vrai, rigola Kiba. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne pense pas t'avoir vu d'aussi prêt depuis le début des classes, ni même adresser la parole, Sasuke! C'est vraiment dommage, on aurait pu passer du bon temps ensemble, me sourit-il. Néanmoins, je te félicite, Naru, pour cette belle prise, gloussa-t-il. Qui aurait pu croire ça d'un blond comme toi?

-Oh, mais je t'emmerde mon cher Kibz, répliqua Naruto avant de frapper l'épaule du brun. N'empêche que c'est vrai que je me suis pêché une belle sirène, poursuivit le blond en me fixant avec un sourire malicieux. Hey, ça vous dit d'aller manger quelque chose? demanda Naruto en se tournant vers les deux autres.

-Désolé, mais je dois partir, répliqua Hinata avec un sourire désolé tout en jouant avec ses longs cheveux. J'ai une réunion familiale que je ne peux échapper, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement exaspéré.

-Oh alors ce sera pour la prochaine fois, lui sourit Naruto à son tour en déplaçant sa main de ma taille à mes cheveux.

-Je ferais mieux de raccompagner notre Hinata. On ne voudrait pas qu'un autre incident se produise comme la dernière fois, proposa sérieusement Kiba en entourant amicalement les épaules de la jeune fille qui se tendit à son contact.

Je crus même apercevoir un instant de l'agacement sur son visage.

-Oui, je pense que ce serait pour le mieux, murmura le blond d'un ton absent.

-Oh mais j'y pense! Puisque je ne peux pas ce soir, nous pourrions aller dans un club demain, proposa la noirâtre.

-Excellente idée, approuva immédiatement le clébard. J'étais justement en manque d'action.

-En manque de sexe, oui, ricana Naruto.

-La ferme, idiot, grogna Kiba en lui lançant un regard de reproche, avant de se retourner vers moi avec un sourire pervers. C'est pas de ma faute si je ne possède pas comme toi quelqu'un pour me garder au chaud à tous les soirs. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour l'avoir, murmura-t-il d'un ton plus bas en continuant de me fixer.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de phrase, comme s'il venait de se surprendre à penser à voix haute. C'est moi où une sorte de tension venait de s'installer au sein du groupe?

-Alors, ça marche pour demain? demanda Hinata avec un ton mielleux. Disons… vers 22 heures devant le Sound Club?

-Tu peux compter sur mon ange et moi, répliqua automatiquement Naruto en reprenant un air joyeux, malgré sa douloureuse prise de mes cheveux. N'est-ce pas, mon ange? me demanda-t-il avec des yeux qui me disaient qu'il valait mieux pour moi d'accepter si je tenais à ma vie.

-Euh.. D'accord, acquiesçai-je lentement. Mais je ne sais pas où est ce club…

-Ne t'inquiète pas beauté fatale, je suis sûr que ton blond pourra t'y conduire, minauda Kiba. Dans le pire des cas, je peux le faire à sa place, continua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-J'avais déjà l'intention de le faire, Kibz, lui répliqua sèchement le blond.

Les trois amis s'échangèrent rapidement des 'au revoir', incluant un câlin, assez intime de la part d'Hinata pour Naruto. Oh et quand je dis intime, je veux dire frottage de ses seins contre le torse et léger roulement de bassin contre le pelvis de Naruto. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers moi, Hinata me lança un regard méprisant et Kiba me fit un rapide clin d'œil.

Dès que ses amis eurent disparu de notre champ de vision, Naruto perdit son sourire et se retourna finalement vers moi. Je voyais déjà l'éclat de colère dans le creux de son regard.

-Je viens te chercher demain à 21h30 et t'es mieux d'être prêt à temps cette fois-ci! Je n'accepterais pas que tu me fasses attendre une deuxième fois. Est-ce que tu as compris?

-Oui, mais…

-Mais quoi?

-As-tu mon adresse?

-Président d'école, Sasuke, répliqua-t-il avec un air qui disait «tu es stupide ou quoi?»

-Ok, mais…

-Quoi encore?

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère? J'ai joué le jeu, non?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, siffla-t-il en me lançant un regard accusateur avant de se diriger à son tour rapidement vers la sortie du centre commercial.

-C'est quoi son problème, sifflai-je entre mes dents en le regardant disparaitre.

Sachant que je n'aurai pas de réponse plus précise, je repensai à la réponse qu'il m'avait donnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ça? Je me suis laissé faire et je n'ai rien fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé même s'il me donnait des surnoms ridicules et me touchait à différentes reprises. C'est même lui qui avait lâché ma main! J'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandé, non?

Que veut-il de plus?

* * *

><p><em>Les <em>_rendez__-vous ne __seraient__ pas __désagréables__ si les __gens__ ne vous __faisaient__ pas __perdre__ tant de __temps__ à vous __expliquer__pourquoi__ ils sont en __retard__._

-Pierre Daninos-

* * *

><p>PS. : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient.<p>

2PS. :J'ai reçu quelques review au sujet des lemons de cette histoire. Pour être honnête, je n'en ai jamais écrit, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais en écrire au moins un pour cette histoire. Mais je ne garantis rien, alors ne me jetez pas de roches, si je n'y arrive pas.

3PS. : Je suis consciente que Sasuke est assez effacé dans ce chapitre. C'est normal, ce chapitre fut créé comme introduction aux personnages **importants** de l'histoire, ce qui vous permettra de mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous retrouver plus de moments ayant du NaruSasu dans le prochain chapitre xD

4PS. : Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires, mettent cette histoire en alerte ou qui la rajoute dans vos favoris. Cela m'encourage énormément! JE VOUS ADORE !

5PS. : Désolé pour les 2 alertes, j'avais fait une erreur en publiant la première fois ^^'


	5. Sexe, Drogues et Rock'N Roll

**Une princesse ne devrait jamais parier**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p><em>L'erreur, c'est comme l'alcool : on est très vite conscient d'être allé trop loin, mais plutôt que d'avoir la sagesse de s'arrêter pour limiter les dégâts, une sorte de rage dont l'origine est étrangère à l'ivresse oblige à continuer.<em>

-Amélie Nothomb-

* * *

><p>Je n'arrive toujours pas à digérer le sale coup que cet idiot de blond m'a fait hier. À cause de lui, je perds une précieuse fin de semaine à virer partiellement fou à me demander quoi faire et ne pas faire pour lui plaire, afin qu'il ne gâche pas ma vie. Oh! Mais suis-je bête? Il a déjà réussi à la gâcher, ce sale primate au corps musclé et viril! Et dire que j'ai passé toute ma soirée d'hier à penser à lui!<p>

N'empêche qu'avec le recul, j'ai pu récapituler toute la scène de notre rendez-vous d'hier, afin de trouver une explication plausible à sa subite colère.

J'ai commencé par analyser mon comportement au côté du blond. D'abord, j'avais réussi à détendre mon corps de sorte que d'un point de vue extérieur, on avait l'impression que j'étais bien avec Naruto. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'on pouvait passer facilement pour des amis proches. Ensuite, j'ai gardé, en tout temps, ma main dans sa main. Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas embrassé ou touché de mon propre chef, mais je n'ai jamais fait de telles choses par moi-même. Donnez-moi une chance, tout de même! Quoique Naruto n'est pas au courant de cela. Et il est clair qu'il n'est pas question pour moi de lui révéler cette information. Plutôt mourir!

Puis, je commençai à m'interroger sur mon comportement vis-à-vis ma rivale. Enfin, supposée rivale. Je pense avoir réussi à agir comme son petit ami, si j'en crois le regard meurtrier qu'Hinata me lançait hier. Un peu plus et elle sortait un couteau de son sac et me le plantait en pleine gorge. Oh oui, moi aussi je trouve que le courant passe bien entre elle et moi. Er. Sans commentaire. Peut-être n'ai-je pas assez possessif envers le blond? Tout de même, Naruto pourrait me dire plus précisément ce qu'il veut au lieu de piquer une crise en plein centre d'achat. Il a quoi 2 ans?

Finalement, j'ai revu mon comportement avec Kiba. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, du moins, il me semble. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas dénier que le clébard est assez attirant, mais ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais fait des yeux doux. Comment aurais-je pu? Je ne lui ai adressé que quelques phrases. Toute la discussion fut menée par Naruto et concentrée autour de lui. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi Monsieur le Président devrait s'énerver face au fait que j'ai pu regarder le corps du brunet un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne. Ce n'est pas comme si le blond m'aimait ou pouvait se montrer jaloux! Il m'a très clairement prouvé qu'il ne ressentait aucun sentiment d'affection à mon égard, ni même de respect!

Sérieusement, je ne comprends toujours pas Naruto. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour le comprendre. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment porté attention auparavant, malgré notre « rivalité ». Il n'était qu'un autre étudiant dans la marrée de notre école. Maintenant, je commence à regretter de ne pas lui avoir prêté plus d'attention. J'aurais peut-être pu trouver une solution pour éviter la situation dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement. Inutile de se monter des histoires. Ce n'est pas avec des si que je pourrai me sortir de cette situation causée par un stupide pari.

Oh! Mais j'y pense. Je n'ai toujours pas obtenu ma vengeance sur cet adorable ami qu'est Suigetsu. Il doit bien se marrer à l'heure actuelle avec une copie du corrigé entre les mains. Il doit penser qu'il est à l'abri de tout, que rien ne pourra le toucher. Ah, mais c'est qu'il ne me connait pas aussi bien que je le croyais. Pauvre petite créature sans défense.

Avec un sourire presque démoniaque sur mes lèvres, j'attrapai mon cellulaire et composa lentement les sept chiffres du numéro de téléphone de mon meilleur ami. J'entendis trois sonneries, avant que je n'entende à l'autre bout de la ligne un «allo?» encore endormi.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveille-matin et vit qu'il était presque dix-sept heures de l'après-midi.

-Sui, le saluai-je d'une voix mielleuse.

-Princesse? répondit mon meilleur ami de sa voix confuse.

-Je t'appelais pour te prévenir que la prochaine fois que je te croise, susurrai-je, tu ferais mieux d'avoir demandé à un croque-mort de prendre tes mesures pour ton futur cercueil, car, crois-moi, petit poisson des chenaux, que la grande faucheuse, elle-même, n'aura pas le temps de venir te recueillir, car tu seras déjà mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il faut dire que je me foutais royalement de sa réponse, je lui raccrochai au nez. Le bien fou qui m'envahit! Je me sentais enfin en paix, après tout ce stress vécu.

Décidément, faire des menaces de mort est la meilleure des façons de se relaxer. Je vous le conseille grandement!

Alors que je me laissai aller à cette douce euphorie étendu sur mon lit, une horrible réalisation me frappa de plein fouet. Naruto allait venir me chercher dans quelques heures pour sortir dans un club.

Moi.

Un club.

Moi dans un club.

Je me rassis brusquement réalisant que je ne connaissais rien des clubs et ne savais en aucun cas ce qu'il faut porter pour y aller. J'imagine que le formel est hors de question, pensai-je en appuyant ma tête contre mes genoux.

Je n'étais pas assez idiot me renseigner sur Internet. Dieu seul sait à quel point on y retrouve du n'importe quoi de nos jours!

Je fis rouler lentement ma tête le long de mes genoux pour fixer ma porte de chambre, qui me semblais bien lointaine soudainement. Devais-je vraiment le faire? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Naruto allait me tuer, si je n'étais pas habillé correctement pour cette sortie… rendez-vous? Bref, pour sortir en boîte.

Toujours hésitant, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Sûr, j'étais prêt à tout, mais là, on parlait carrément de vendre son âme au démon. Je n'ai qu'une âme et suis presque sûr qu'elle me serra nécessaire pour le restant de ma vie. Vie qui cessera si je ne le fais pas.

Ce que je peux détester les maudits paradoxes! Un peu plus et on se retrouve en face du pari de Blaise Pascal! Du n'importe quoi, croyez-moi.

Difficilement, je réussis à me lever et à marcher vers ma destinée. J'ouvris ma porte après deux tentatives. Ma première tentative rata, car ma main ne semblait pas vouloir obéir à mon cerveau. La tête basse, je me dirigeai vers le fond du couloir et m'arrêtai devant une seconde porte fermée.

Je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre. Allais-je vraiment le faire? Non. Oui. Je levai mon poing presque au ralenti et au moment où j'allais cogner sur le bois dur, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Mon frère me regarda un moment surpris, avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne prenne place sur son visage, lorsqu'il vit mon expression. Il s'accota allègrement contre le cadre de porte et m'observait.

-'Tachi, commençai-je en murmurant.

-Oui, princesse?

Je pouvais voir qu'il me prenait un malin plaisir à me voir tortiller sur place.

-J'ai… hum… besoin de t-ton…

-Besoin de mon…? Livre? Dictionnaire? proposa-t-il en me narguant.

-Non, fis-je en relevant mes yeux vers lui. 'Tachi, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Oh? fit-il en me faisant un signe d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur son lit et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre. Il était rare qu'Itachi me permette de rentrer dans sa chambre. La pièce était comme d'habitude bien soignée. Enfin, si bien soigné expliquait les montagnes de livres qui se retrouvaient éparpillées sur le sol. Il me semble que lors de ma dernière visite, il était possible de voir un tapis…

-En quoi puis-je t'être utile, stupide petit frère?

-Hum… c'est-à-dire, j'ai un… enfin, un pseudo rendez-vous ce soir…

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Dans un club, finis-je en marmonnant.

-Dans un club, tu dis?

Hochement positif de ma part.

Il me balaya du regard et me sourit malicieusement.

-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi tu as besoin d'aide, minauda-t-il innocemment.

Je lui jetai un regard frustré, car je savais qu'il le faisait exprès.

-'Tachi, arrête! geignis-je.

-Arrêter quoi?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici.

-Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux entendre les mots sortirent de ta bouche, 'Suke, sourit-il comme le chat Cheshire.

Je poussai un profond soupir et ferma les yeux un moment. Lorsque je les rouvris, je sentis une certaine détermination qui m'envahit. Je me rassis plus droit et fixa mon frère dans les yeux. Lentement, j'ouvris ma bouche pour laisser sortir les mots qui allaient sceller mon destin :

-Itachi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, afin de trouver une tenue adéquate pour aller au Sound club ce soir.

Un sourire démoniaque fut ma seule réponse.

* * *

><p><em>Quatre longues et interminables heures<em> d'essayage s'ensuivirent. Quatre. Pas une, ni deux. Même pas trois heures. Non. _Quatre longues et interminables heures_ pour essayer divers ensembles que mon frère sortait de mon garde-robe et du sien.

Si vous saviez toutes les horreurs que j'ai vécu. Je crois avoir perdu à jamais mon innocence!

Il avait même réussi à me forcer à porter une jupe! Une jupe! Bon, elle appartenait à sa petite amie, mais tout de même! Est-ce normal qu'un frère fasse porter des vêtements féminins à son cadet?

Oh suis-je bête? On parle bien du frère qui me força à porter des robes durant toute mon enfance.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au bout de _quatre longues et interminables heures_, Itachi fut enfin satisfait de mon apparence.

Mais pas moi.

Itachi venait de sortir de la salle de bain en se vantant de son génie une fois encore, alors que moi, j'étais incapable de me détacher de mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon frère m'assurait que c'était ce qu'on portait en boite, mais, moi, je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise pour sortir avec ce genre accoutrement. Il faut dire que j'étais de nature assez pudique. Je n'aimais pas m'exposer et attirer l'attention.

Qu'allait bien pouvoir dire Naruto en me voyant habillé de la sorte?

Je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça. Je pouvais sentir mon visage déglutir à grande vitesse. Je sursautai, lorsque deux bras encerclèrent mon ventre et qu'un menton se posa sur mon épaule.

Je levai légèrement mes yeux craintifs vers le reflet d'Itachi dans la glace, qui se contenta de me sourire avec affection avec une ombre d'amusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire timidement en retour tout en hochant faiblement la tête.

Satisfait de ma réaction, il embrassa rapidement ma joue et m'avertit que papa voulait me parler avant que je ne sorte.

Je regardai mon frère quitter la salle de bain, avant de reportai encore une fois mes yeux noirs sur mon reflet.

Je portais des pantalons noirs de taille basse, qui avait demandé que je sautille afin que je rentre complètement dedans. Ils m'arrivaient à mon os coxal, soit à l'articulation mes hanches. Mon frère m'avait forcé à enfiler un chandail noir muni de ceinture qui me collait comme une seconde peau. Sérieusement, on aurait dit un chandail sorti tout droit d'un club de sadomasochiste. Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment mon frère avait pu mettre la main sur un tel article. Le haut et le bas noirs faisaient ressortir encore plus ma peau blanchâtre. Pour rajouter à mon malaise, Itachi insista pour mettre du gel dans mes cheveux pour leur donner un peu plus de volume, ainsi que des sortes de brillants dans mes cheveux. Toutefois, je pense que ce qui finit par m'achever fut, lorsque mon frère décida de m'appliquer du _eyeliner_ noir sur mes yeux. Il rajouta au passage une sorte de brillant sur mon visage, insistant que c'était nécessaire pour mon look.

Je lançai un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et poussai un soupir de vaincu, avant de descendre voir ce que mon père voulait.

Lorsque j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée, je retrouvai mon père assis dans son fauteuil en train de regarder une photo de notre mère. Il marmonnait des phrases, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de mots particuliers.

Voyant qu'il était perdu dans son monde, je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention, ce qui le fit sursauter et échapper la photo de ma mère. Il s'empressa de la ramasser en murmurant un « désolé, mon amour »et leva ses yeux vers moi. Je les vis s'agrandirent d'une manière assez peu normale, je dirais.

-Pour le bien de sa vie sociale, marmonna mon père. Itachi a dit que c'était pour le bon développement de sa vie sociale. Mikoto, chérie, donne-moi la force!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec amusement en voyant l'état dans lequel mon père se trouvait. Il était inhabituel, même très rare, de le voir perdre ses mots dans n'importe quelle situation. Il était connu pour être l'homme de la situation qui affronte les imprévus comme on affronte la vie de tous les jours.

Il faut dire qu'un grand gaillard de sa trempe en avait des vertes et des pas mûres au cours de sa vie.

Il finit, néanmoins, par retrouver le contrôle de ses pensées et me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que je m'empressai de faire.

Une fois assis, il me dévisagea un long moment, incertain de la manière à procéder. Puis, dans un profond soupir, il attrapa une de mes mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Sasuke, il est temps que nous ayons une discussion entre père et fils. Je n'ai cessé de la remettre au lendemain, mais je vois qu'il est maintenant temps qu'elle se produise.

-Discussion?

-Oui. Une discussion sur les dangers des rapports sexuels et de la consommation de drogues et d'alcool.

-Euh… papa, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

-Non, 'Suke, laisse-moi parler. C'est pour ton bien. Commençons par les dangers de la sexualité, grimaça-t-il sur le dernier mot. Ton frère m'a appris que tu sortais avec un garçon ce soir et il m'est venu à l'esprit que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de t'expliquer les dangers que tu attrapes une MTS ou que tu tombes enceinte, lors des rapports sexuels non protégés…

-Papa! Je suis un garçon!

-Oh… c'est vrai! Je l'oublie parfois…

-Papa, geignis-je en me cachant le visage.

-Il faut dire que tu as le visage de ta mère, qui était une ravissante femme…

-Papa!

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. N'empêche que ta délicatesse…

-Papa!

-J'ai lu dans un livre qu'il est important que l'on parle de ta sexualité, 'Suke, alors laisse-moi faire. Sache que j'accepte le fait que tu sortes avec des garçons et que tu resteras à jamais mon fils. Pour te dire, je n'en suis pas si surpris…

-Papa, je ne sors pas avec des garçons!

-Mais, Itachi a dit…

-Oui, je sors avec un garçon, mais, non, je ne sors pas sors pas avec un garçon.

Voyant son air confus, je soupirai.

-Je n'ai pas de petit ami.

-Si tu le dis, princesse. N'empêche qu'il est important que tu te souviennes de l'importance de la protection, au cas où. Compris, Sasuke?

-Oui, marmonnai-je.

-Et quand je dis protection, je ne parle pas de porter des genouillères ou un casque, mais bien de porter un nouveau condom à chaque fois que tu auras le désir de…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupai-je en rougissant.

-Bien, maintenant, concernant les dangers de la consommation de drogues et d'alcool…

-Papa, je ne suis pas majeur, alors je ne peux pas en consommer.

-Peut-être, mais la jeunesse de nos jours…

-Tu me fais confiance, non?

-Là n'est pas la question, 'Suke, soupira-t-il. Tu sais bien que tu pourrais te faire kidnappé ou pire que ça, si tu venais à boire dans un verre qui contiendrait toutes sortes de substances. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

En entendant sa dernière, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Alors que j'allais lui répliquer, un lourd klaxon se fit entendre. Je grognai intérieurement, sachant très bien que c'était un certain blond qui venait d'arriver. Mon père aussi sembla conclure la même chose que moi, car il se leva en même temps que moi.

Il me reconduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et avant que je ne puisse partir, il posa un instant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Fais attention à toi, 'Suke et s'il t'arrive le moindre problème, appelle-moi immédiatement, compris?

Je vis de l'inquiétude dans son regard et lui sourit pour le rassurer comme Itachi me l'avait fait auparavant.

-C'est compris, répliquai-je en lui posant un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Bye, papa!

Alors que j'étais sur le point de franchir notre clôture, la voix de mon père m'arrêta de nouveau.

-Passe une bonne soirée, 'Suke, et n'oublie pas, la protection d'abord et avant tout!

Je lui fis un léger signe de la main, avant de me dépêche de rejoindre le blond qui venait de klaxonner une seconde fois. J'avais trop hâte de fuir ce moment embarrassant.

* * *

><p>Avez-vous déjà entendu l'expression se faire dévorer du regard. Oui? Bien, l'avez-vous déjà expérimenté vous-même?<p>

Oui? Oh! Alors, vous comprenez mon malaise, lorsque je rejoignis le blond qui avait fini par s'accoter contre une des portières de son auto pour me faire face et qui, lorsqu'il m'aperçut, ne me quitta pas du regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Je n'aime vraiment pas être l'attention des autres. Pour cacher mon inconfort, je tentai de balancer mon poids d'un pied à l'autre, tout en évitant son regard.

Pour tenter de me distraire, je regardai rapidement sa tenue et vis qu'il portait des pantalons également noirs, mais plus 'baggy' que les miens. Le genre de pantalon qui donne de l'espace à son propriétaire contrairement aux miens. Il portait avec cela un haut bleu ouvert sur son torse qui permettait de voir encore plus de sa peau caramel. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me concentrer sur mon observation, tant son regard sur moi était intense, mais pour le peu que je pus observer, je ne pouvais que conclure que, malgré son importante dissociation de personnalité, le blond était vraiment attirant. Il faut croire que la beauté extérieure ne se reflète pas toujours dans la beauté intérieure.

Je regardai rapidement mon cell et me rendis compte qu'il était 21 h 45. Cela faisait près de 15 minutes qu'il m'observait sans rien dire. À cette constatation, je sentis mes joues rougir. Je finis par racler la gorge, ce qui sortit le blond de sa torpeur.

-Je peux aller changer de tenues, si ça ne va pas. C'est mon frère qui…

-Non, ça va… je veux dire monte dans l'auto, on a assez perdu de temps.

Je me dépêchai de prendre place à côté du blond dans son auto. Au bout d'un certain temps, je remarquai que le blond n'avait toujours pas démarré l'auto. Je me retournai et vis qu'il me fixait encore.

-Je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer, finis-je par lui demander énervé.

-Tu es vraiment à croquer ce soir, babydoll, me répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Qu-quoi? rougis-je.

-Vraiment adorable, murmura-t-il. Serait-ce pour moi ou pour…

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et me lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Uzumaki?

Il secoua légèrement la tête, avant de démarrer son auto. Le trajet fut silencieux, pas que je m'en plaigne. Nous finîmes par arriver au stationnement du Sound club, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Lorsqu'il retira la clé, il se retourna vers moi.

-Pour ce soir, les règles à suivre sont les suivantes : tu fais tout ce que je te dis de faire comme d'habitude et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour que les autres croient que nous sommes en couple. Compris?

Je me contentai de hocher de la tête, avant d'ouvrir à ma portière. Je dus courir pour rattraper le blond qui avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers le club. Pas de ma faute s'il était un géant et moi, une personne coincée dans la moyenne des hauteurs.

Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je glissai ma main dans la sienne, ce qui le fit sursauter et me lancer un regard interrogateur et confus.

-Tu as dit que je devais… Enfin, tu comprends?

Comprenant ce que je voulais dire, il m'envoya un hochement sec de la tête. Il resserra son emprise autour de mes doigts et entreprit de me guider à travers la foule de personnes qui se retrouvait à l'entrée du club.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps, avant que nous ne retrouvions Kiba et Hinata comme promis. Pendant que les trois amis se lancèrent dans une conversation qui ne m'incluait pas, je me permis de détailler à nouveau les deux individus qui s'étaient joints à nous.

Commençons par Hinata, voulez-vous? Que dire d'elle mis à part sale trainée? Trop vulgaire peut-être? Non, pour être honnête, je trouve même que le mot est faible face à sa tenue. Elle portait un ensemble ligné noir et blanc, composé d'un top, qui, entre vous et moi, se rapprochait davantage du soutien-gorge qu'autre chose, et d'une jupe courte. Non, en fait, il ne pouvait s'agir s'une jupe à cette taille-là. Il serait plus sage de dire qu'elle portait une ceinture. Malgré le peu de tissu qu'elle portait, je dois admettre à contrecœur que cela lui allait bien. Pour une croqueuse d'hommes.

Dégouté, je décidai de me retournai vers le clébard qui était très bien habillé. Ses cheveux brun chocolat étaient toujours autant désordonnés, ce qui lui donnait un je ne sais quoi. Au moment, où il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, je remarquai qu'il portait plusieurs bracelets en cuir noir autour de son poignet. Je fis baisser lentement mes yeux le long de son torse parfaitement recouvert d'une camisole noire.

J'aurais bien aimé poursuivre mon observation du garçon, mais je sentis Naruto me tirer vers l'entrée du club. Il devait connaitre les portiers, car nous n'eûmes aucune difficulté à y entrer.

À l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un autre monde. La musique était forte. Déchainée même. Les corps sur la piste de danse ne cessaient de se frotter les uns contre les autres. Certains avaient même les bras dans les airs. Il y avait du monde partout. Une vraie fourmilière.

Je me laissai guider à travers la masse et fut agréablement surpris, lorsque nous arrivâmes à des tables avec des banquettes dans le fond du club.

Je pris automatiquement la place collée au mur et Naruto s'installa à mes côtés. J'avais en face de moi Kiba, alors qu'Hinata s'était assise en face de Naruto.

À un certain moment de la soirée, il faut dire que je n'écoutais pas vraiment leur conversation sur des souvenirs communs à eux, me contentant de hocher la tête ici et là, je sentis Naruto placer un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapprochai davantage de lui à son contact.

Après cela, je me souviens de l'arrivée de l'alcool.

De beaucoup d'alcool.

* * *

><p>J'ignore encore le nombre de verres que Naruto et Kiba me servirent, mais je les engloutissais tous les uns après les autres. C'était vraiment très bon. Je sentais le mélange d'alcool et de jus de tomate couler le long de ma gorge, provoquant à chaque fois une petite bouffée de chaleur. Chaque gorgée me permettait de faire un pas de plus dans un état euphorique.<p>

N'ayant pas l'habitude de boire autant, je me retrouvai rapidement ivre. J'ignorais l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il faut croire que je n'étais plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je sentais ma tête tourner légèrement et sursauta, lorsqu'un bras m'encercla subitement les épaules.

Je tournai ma tête et vit Kiba me déshabiller du regard.

-Dis, beauté fatale, accepterais-tu de m'accorder une danse?

Je riais doucement en l'entendant me surnommer beauté fatale. Moi, une beauté? Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il le voulait ce clébard! Me rappelant de sa question, je hochai négativement de la tête, sachant déjà que je ne savais pas danser. Je savais d'avance qu'avec l'ajout de l'alcool dans tout ça, je courais à la catastrophe.

L'autre garçon ne sembla pas se décourager pour autant de mon refus et fit glisser sa main le long de mon bras pour prendre empoigné ma main. Il se mit à la soulever délicatement et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, sous mes yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Au contact de ses lèvres chaudes, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer à un niveau que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Saleté d'alcool qui me rend plus sensible.

-Allez, princesse, juste une danse, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille me faisant frissonner au passage. Naruto ne sera pas en colère contre toi. Après tout, il est bien trop occupé avec Hinata, ricana-t-il en pointant ses amis.

En entendant le nom de Naruto, je tournai la tête pour le chercher du regard. Voyant mon soudain intérêt, Kiba attrapa mon menton et me fit tourner la tête vers mon « petit ami » sur la piste de danse en train de danser avec Hinata. Non, pas en train de danser, mais plutôt en train de lui faire l'amour en gardant leurs vêtements.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du mouvement de va et viens de leur bassin se rencontrant au même rythme que la musique. Leurs mains ne se faisaient que plus baladeuses, au fur et à mesure que le tempo augmentait. Rapidement, je vis la tête du blond se perdre dans le cou de la jeune fille, qui avait un visage rouge et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Lèvres qui, je soupçonnais, laissaient sortir des gémissements de plaisir.

En observant ce spectacle avec une fascination morbide, je ressentis une douleur dans mon ventre. Une mauvaise réaction à l'alcool, peut-être?

Je fus sorti de mon observation, lorsque je sentis les doigts chauds de Kiba caresser tendrement ma joue. Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il m'avait murmuré à l'oreille par la suite, mais je pense que c'était quelque chose du genre ne t'occupe pas de ton p'tit ami, je suis là pour m'occuper de toi ou un truc du genre.

Est-ce vraiment important de le savoir?

Non.

Je ne me souviens que de sa main dans ma main me tirant à sa suite vers la piste de danse et de la musique techno ou je ne sais quoi qui résonnait dans mon crâne.

Au début, je restai interdit et confus à travers le brouillard dans ma tête. Puis, lentement, je me mis à sautiller à mon tour et à bouger au rythme de la musique. Je levai les yeux et vit Kiba me sourire. Rapidement, je me délaissai de lui et ferma les yeux pour mieux me laisser aller. L'alcool, ça sert à ça non? Perdre le contrôle. Oublier tous nos soucis.

J'ignorais pouvoir bouger mes hanches avec tant de liberté. Rapidement, je levai mes bras à mon tour comme s'ils étaient animés du souffle de la vie. Je comprenais maintenant tout l'intérêt des autres à aller dans les clubs.

Je fronçai des sourcils, rouvrit mes yeux à contrecœur et cessa de danser, lorsque je sentis deux mains se placer sur mes hanches m'imposant un rythme à suivre. Mon visage devait sûrement afficher un air agacé, car, quand je posai mes yeux sur le propriétaire de ses mains inconnues, je vis Kiba me sourire avec amusement.

-Tu es vraiment mignon, quand tu te laisses aller comme ça, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille, et même quand tu affiches une mine boudeuse.

En entendant ses paroles, je me mis à rougir de plus belle et détourna la tête.

Tranquillement, le clébard se mit à guider, à l'aide de ses mains, mes hanches pour retrouver un rythme de mouvement lent. Au bout d'un certain temps, je sentis une de ses mains se glisser dans le bas de mon dos pour rapprocher un peu plus nos corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, lorsqu'il colla nos bassins ensemble, faisant agrandir mes yeux de surprise au même moment.

Ma tête recommençait à tourner plus rapidement sous ce nouveau flot de sensations.

Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, je plaçai, à mon tour, mes mains sur ses épaules, alors qu'il en plaçait une dans mes cheveux.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de l'alcool ou non, mais je remarquai que son visage se rapprochait lentement vers le mien. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, ni ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Le souffle chaud qui touchait mon visage ne m'aidait nullement à remettre mes idées en place.

Je vis ses lèvres bouger et murmurer quelque chose, mais je ne pus saisir aucun de ces mots.

J'ignore encore le moment où mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, mais ils se rouvrirent brusquement, lorsque je me fis tirer violemment vers l'arrière après un léger effleurement entre nos lèvres. Le mouvement brusque me fit perdre pied et j'atterris dos à un autre corps humain. Je commençai à voir des étoiles et j'avais de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. J'ignore comment, mais, lorsque je reposai les yeux sur Kiba, il était par terre avec les mains sur son visage. J'arrivais à voir un liquide rougeâtre couler entre ses doigts.

J'émis un gémissement de douleur, lorsque la prise sur ma taille se resserra. Je tournai la tête et vis le visage en colère de Naruto. Étrangement, le visage n'était pas tourné vers moi, mais plutôt vers le garçon qui était à terre.

-Toi, cracha-t-il en levant un doigt menaçant vers Kiba. Je t'interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Sasuke à nouveau. Et toi, siffla-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi. J'ignorais que t'étais une agace, me cracha-t-il hargneusement. Faut croire que c'est pas difficile à croire vu la manière que tu te trémousses en te collant aux autres…

Je cessai d'écouter sa tirade.

Moi.

Une agace?

C'est une mauvaise blague ou quoi?

Va-t-il me sortir que je suis également un gars facile, pendant qu'il y est?

Il y a des limites à tout. C'est une chose de faire son soi-disant petit ami, mais jamais, au grand jamais, n'ai-je accepté de me faire insulter de la sorte!

-La ferme, sifflai-je d'une voix basse.

-Sans parler de ton choix vestimentaire… Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire?

-Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, monsieur le président, le fusillai-je du regard.

-Répète ça pour voir!

-Tu me traites sérieusement d'agace? Wow. Juste wow, fis-je en applaudissant avec sarcasme. Ça parait que ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir, parce que, crois-moi, entre nous deux, continuai-je en faisant un aller-retour de mon doigt entre nous deux, tu es la dernière personne au monde à avoir le pouvoir. Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? fis-je en secouant légèrement la tête incrédule. Tu n'en as même pas le pouvoir! Parce que crois-moi, sifflai-je, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, sale primate dégénéré! Tu n'as même pas l'honneur de m'adresser la parole et encore moins celui de m'insulter de la sorte! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de ton petit air de prince charmant parfait qui n'est qu'en réalité qu'un sale dégénéré, scélérat, hypocrite, sans-cœur, égocentrique et égoïste par-dessus le marché qui **ose** venir me faire des leçons à moi! À moi! T'es vraiment le pire gars qui existe dans cette ville! Non, sur cette fichue planète! J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé faire aussi facilement par un gars aussi dégeulasse que toi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire? murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Très très sombre.

-Oh et tu es sourd en plus? C'est pas mon problème, si tu n'es pas capable d'écouter les autres! Ce n'est plus mon problème! Je me casse! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi! Débrouille-toi tout seul et amuse-toi bien avec ta chère Hinata chérie de mes deux. Tu sais quoi, fais juste me laisser tranquille!» Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir toi et ta sale tête d'hypocrite égocentrique!

Sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie. Je ne savais pas trop où je me rendais, ma tête me faisait mal et j'avais que mes tripes voulaient ressortir de mon estomac. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'acclamer le pouvoir de l'alcool. J'aurais peut-être dû en prendre avant, si j'avais su que je pourrais enfin remettre en place ce sale blond.

J'avais enfin réussi à m'en débarrasser! Ô alcool de mon cœur comme je te…

Malheureusement, ma joie fut de courte durée, car à peine arrivé dans le stationnement, je me fis plaquer contre un mur. Saleté de mur. Toujours là quand il ne faut pas.

À la grande surprise de tous – alerte au sarcasme -, ce fut, une fois de plus, Naruto avec un regard meurtrier qui me retenait contre mon gré. Je vis qu'il allait me dire quelque chose, mais, sans trop savoir le pourquoi, je sentis en moi quelque chose se briser. J'en avais plus qu'assez que cet imbécile de blond me mène par le bout du nez à son gré!

-Tu sais, Uzumaki, j'en ai plus que marre de te voir piquer des crisettes à chaque geste que je pose. Tu ne m'expliques jamais rien, m'accusant de tout et moi, je suis sensé accepté ça, sans rien dire? Pour qui me prends-tu? Sérieusement, pour qui? En plus, tu oses me demander de jouer ton mec, alors que toi, tu t'amuses à embrasser et à toucher cette trainée! J'ai pas besoin de dessin pour bien voir que tu t'intéresses encore à elle. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec elle si elle t'intéresse? Alors pourquoi me fais-tu vivre un véritable calvaire? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me traites comme ça? Je ne t'ai jamais parlé avant et ne parle même pas de notre stupide rivalité, je sais que tu ne l'as prend pas plus au sérieux que je la prends! Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste de me faire tout ça, alors que je n'ai rien fait pour attirer ton regard vers moi!

Je dus reprendre mon souffle à la fin de ma tirade, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant et aussi vite. Je me rendus compte que je n'étais plus collé contre le mur. J'avais réussi à faire reculer la bête sous le poids de ma colère. Qui l'aurait cru?

Le visage de Naruto affichait plus que la colère dont j'étais habitué. Il affichait dorénavant de la surprise et de la confusion. Ses yeux aussi profonds que l'océan continuaient de me fixer comme si je venais de lui révéler le terrible secret du chaînon manquant. Et puis, il y avait ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui étaient légèrement ouvertes et qui n'arrivaient pas à laisser le moindre son s'en échapper. Ses lèvres si fines. Ses lèvres que je n'arrivais pas à quitter des yeux. Ses lèvres qui semblaient m'appeler.

Soudainement, sans trop savoir le pourquoi – ne questionnez jamais une personne ivre -, je ressentis une vague de lassitude qui me vida de la moindre énergie qui me restait. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule et entoura mes bras autour de son cou pour tenter de me trouver un appui. Je sentis le corps du blond se raidir à mon contact.

Au bout d'un certain temps, voyant que le blond ne bougeait toujours pas, je finis par me reculer légèrement et plongea mon regard dans le sien qui semblait si bleuté.

Je poussai un soupir, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et colla mon front contre le sien sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

-Pourquoi t'as pas de cœur, Uzumaki? finis-je par murmurer d'une voix douce.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, je fis un pas en arrière et me rendis compte de ma bêtise, lorsque je perdis équilibre et que mon étourdissement augmenta d'un seul coup.

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'entendre mon nom et de voir deux azurs me fixer avec inquiétude.

Puis, ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p><em>Tu noies tes chagrins dans l'alcool ? Méfie-toi, ils savent nager.<em>

-Yves Mirande-

* * *

><p>PS. : Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient.<p>

2PS. : Er… vous ne savez pas à quel point je roche à chaque fois pour décrire leurs stupides vêtements -_-

3PS. : Les enfants, n'oubliez pas la leçon d'aujourd'hui : l'alcool ne règle pas les problèmes. Elle les crée. Surtout pour Sasu xD Oh et les menaces de mort, c'est non non non ! C'est même pas gentil du tout !

4PS. : J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas eu autant de NaruSasu dans ce chapitre finalement. J'avais prévu finir ce chapitre avec Sasuke qui embrasse Naruto avant de perdre connaissance, mais j'ai eu une idée encore plus délicieuse sur la façon que leur premier baiser va se produire *sourire machiavélique* MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Et oui, cela se produira dans le prochain chapitre xD ou peut-être pas xD MOUAHAHAHAHAHA

5PS. : Bon, j'ai toujours quelques problèmes avec les réponses au review, donc je vais répondre par les _pm_. C'est mieux que rien pour le moment xD Et comme d'habitude, pour ce qui est des questions anonymes, je le ferai à la fin des chapitres publiés.

Parlant de réponses aux anonymes :

Narutoandsasuke : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus xD Pour répondre à ta question, je te dirais que le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire un chapitre dépend de ma muse. Parfois, ça peut me prendre une semaine, alors que d'autres fois ça me prend 2 jours. J'essaie toujours d'écrire au minimum 14 pages, ce qui fait que la correction est parfois plus longue que l'écriture elle-même, car je change plein de phrase et rajoute parfois des paragraphes en entiers. J'espère que ça répond à ta question et merci pour tes encouragements xD


End file.
